The Last Uzumaki
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke fought at the valley of the end Naruto returns near death when he's healed enough he's summoned by the council who banish Naruto for almost killing their precious Sasuke. Naruto will wander around visiting Wave before he finds Uzushiogakure where he finds a temple and only Uzumaki's can enter. He finds out about his mother finding out he is now the
1. Banishment (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 1 Banishment**

 **Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke thought at the valley of the end Naruto returns near death when he's healed enough he's summoned by the council who banish Naruto for almost killing there precious Sasuke. Naruto will wander around visiting Wave before he finds Uzushiogakure where he finds a temple and only Uzumaki's can enter. He finds out about his mother finding out he is now the Heir to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto starts his new path as the Last Uzumaki of his clan.**

 **A/N: The Pairings are known but I won't tell anyone yet apart from my friends who I discussed it with. There will be anger in this chapter and sadness but enjoy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto and Sasuke have just finished their epic battle with Sasuke coming out the winner only because Naruto didn't want to kill him. Of course, Sasuke had no problems with killing Naruto and shoved a Chidori through Naruto's Chest barely missing his heart.

Sasuke looks down at Naruto whose badly beaten and bloodied body is barely moving and hisses, "Don't come after me again and next time I will kill you," Sasuke then runs off.

A short while later Kakashi arrives. He first sees the devastation of the surrounding area, next, he sees Naruto unconscious in the water face down. He quickly rushes over and pulls him up, as he does so he checks unconscious boy for breathing and a pulse. He feels a faint beat in the wounded boy's neck but it's weak and faint as is the shallow and slow rise and fall of his chest. He then sees the hole in Naruto's chest, Sasuke had used the chidori, an A rank technique whose only reason for being is to kill, on Naruto. Kakashi quickly picks up Naruto and carries him back to Konoha as fast as he dare go.

He constantly checks Naruto's condition, his ability to heal was working but it seemed that it was somehow impaired. Kakashi realizes that the boy could still die so he picks up the pace. He arrives back in Konoha and rushes to the hospital only stopping to ask one of the the guards to inform the Hokage.

Tsunade quickly enters the hospital and sees Kakashi holding Naruto. She tells Kakashi to follow her and leads him to a room where she starts working on Naruto. A short time later she's joined by a worried Shizune.

After several hours Shizune leaves the room. She sees Kakashi outside in the hallway with the rest of the Konoha 11 there as well. The ones that are okay to move that is. Choji, Lee and Neji are still in the hospital too injured to move.

Kakashi looks up at the Hokage's assistant, "Shizune how is he?"

Shizune smiles tiredly at the one eyed Jonin, "It was touch and go nearly the whole time we were working on him. Sasuke's move, the chidori as you called it, barely missed his heart but he'll be fine after a lot of rest."

Sakura then speaks up without thinking or considering the circumstances and stetting, "What of Sasuke-Kun?"

Pretty much everyone glares at her for that comment. Kakashi finally speaks though his voice was tight and barely restrained, "There was too much destruction in the area where he and Naruto fought. There also was no sight of Sasuke anywhere, but Sakura, with Naruto this badly hurt I'd say Sasuke left on his own free will."

Sakura then speaks somewhat in denial, "So they tried to kill each other? I asked Naruto to bring Sasuke-Kun back to me not try to kill him."

Everyone looks at her in surprise, some with disgust (Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata) showing in their eyes and she's startled somewhat by their anger, "What? He tried to kill Sasuke-Kun!"

Kiba scoffs, "No doubt Naruto tried reasoning with that bastard and he wouldn't listen and what did it get him? A chidori to the chest that's what!"

Shikamaru nods in agreement, "Naruto, he only probably stopped because he promised you he'd bring Sasuke back. Knowing him, he probably held back his power, wanting to bring that traitor back alive. Man, this mission was such a farce. For years Sasuke's made his intentions known to anyone that listened, he wants nothing but power and betrayed the leaf to do it. He's nothing but a traitor and this village needs to realize that their prince is nothing but a traitor. Having said that, I...I have a bad feeling of what's going to happen to Naruto."

Ino looks at Shikamaru in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "Simple their prince fought Naruto and although Naruto almost died all they're going to think is that their precious prince was almost killed. So, instead of marking the Uchiha as a missing nin they'll take the easy way out of this mess. They... will... want... either Naruto's head or banishment for his supposed mistreatment of their oh so noble Uchiha."

Everyone is shocked, but after thinking they admit it's probably true. They all don't like it, a few like Hinata glare at Sakura knowing this is all her fault. Some of the others are thinking along the same lines. Kakashi, who heard what Shikamaru had said, fears that judgment may come to pass as does Shizune.

Several days later and Naruto finally wakes up. As he looks up he groans, "Crap, here again. I hate this place." He looks around the room noting that it was completely empty. Sighing in resignation he shrugs his shoulders, no surprises here.

Just then the door opens and in comes Tsunade. As she enters she sees that Naruto is awake. At first she's happy then, she remembers what will happen now he's awake "So, you're awake."

Naruto nods stiffly, "How long have I been out Baa-Chan?"

Tsunade lets it drop this time, probably the last time she will hear it, as she sighs, "Get dressed Naruto and follow me we need to talk in my office."

Naruto nods and noticed she looked shattered and sad. He puts on his trousers and jacket, it seems that they cut his t-shirt to shreds or the Chidori did. He zips up his coat and as he leaves the room he sees an ANBU squad and they're all staring at him. As he starts walking he glances over his shoulder and finds them following him. He continues looking over his shoulder, "Is there a reason you're following me?"

One of them nods slowly, "Yes to make sure you visit the Hokage."

Naruto just shrugs with a care, "Whatever."

He arrives at the door and the ANBU captain knocks before he opens the door and ushers, more like pushes Naruto inside. Naruto looks at Tsunade sitting stiffly at her desk, "What's up Baa-Chan?"

She sighs in sadness and resignation that she had failed one of her own, "Sit down please Naruto."

Naruto seems confused, 'No gaki but my name? Wow, something bad must have happened'.

Naruto sits down and Tsunade sighs again, "I'll get straight to the point. The council found out about your battle against Sasuke and they were not pleased. They think you went there with the intention of killing Sasuke."

Naruto is shocked, "But I didn't, I tried talking to him, even begged him to return for Sakura-chan's sake, but he wouldn't have it! He tried killing me! What did they expect me to do? Let him kill me? I almost died out there! Did they even ca... Oh wait, what am I talking about? They're probably pissed I survived."

Tsunade sighs, "It is true the council doesn't like you, that claim was stopped. But, a new vote was done and I'm afraid the vote was unanimous. Naruto Uzumaki, from this moment on you are banished from Konoha, never to step in these lands again under pain of death. Hand over your headband."

Naruto is stunned but deep down he knew this could eventually happen. He stands up and takes off his headband before dropping it on her desktop with a dull clang that echoed in the silent office, "Is that all Hokage-sama?" he asked in a near whisper.

Tsunade nods but inside she's crying. She would like tell him that for days she's been trying to get them to change their minds but what would be the point? Naruto turns slowly and walks to the door without saying a word not even looking back once.

When he opens the door the ANBU are all staring at him but he hardly cares he leaves the Hokage tower and heads to his home. He sees more glares than usual from everyone but he hardly cares. As he gets to his apartment he sees Kakashi there.

Naruto looks up "Here to see me off Kakashi-Sensei? Or are you here to drag me out? Wouldn't put it past you, it's not as if you were ever a good sensei to me."

Naruto doesn't wait for a reply and if there was one he never heard it. He steps up to his door which has been kicked in, like he cares anymore. He sees his apartment is trashed, no surprise there either. He just heads into his room. He sees his wardrobe is open and his clothes have all been slashed, he can even smell urine on them. At this point he's beyond caring. He goes to his bed and sits down until he hears Kakashi approach.

Kakashi sighs as he loses himself in his thoughts, _'Sensei, I've now not only failed you and our Team, but I've failed your son, my little brother as well. Kushina-Okaa-chan will never forgive me now. Sensei, I'm sorry.'_

Looking at Naruto Kakashi locks his emotions away before he speaks to his student and little brother in a cold voice, "I'm sorry Naruto but you have to leave now so please get what you need."

Naruto scoffs and gets off the bed and lifts up several floorboards and pulls out two bags one is full of money not that Kakashi needs to know. The other contains items he's bought on his travels, again not that Kakashi needs to know. He puts the bags over his shoulders and walks past Kakashi without saying a word.

The walk to the main gates is quiet and Naruto's glad, he has nothing to say to him anyway. He finally arrives at the gate and finds that nobody is there, not that he expected anyone to be there anyway, (all kept Hush hush from his friends.) He gets to the gate and Kakashi just walks away without saying a word or giving him a final glance.

Naruto strangely Is hurt by that but chooses to ignore it. He gets to the gate and sees Izumo and Kotetsu. Naruto likes those two, they see him as he approaches. Kotetsu sighs heavily, "Sad to see you go Naruto, your pranks were funny as hell, it's going to be pretty dull around here."

Izumo nods in agreement, "Yeah, banishment for trying to bring back a traitor. That's harsh, heard he almost killed you."

Naruto nods in return, "Yeah, shoved a chidori into my chest that our Sensei taught him, how's that for ironic? Well, I hope to be seeing you guys again one day, Kami willing and the creeks don't rise. You two were pretty cool in my opinion so catch you later."

Kotetsu sighs, "What you planning to do?"

Naruto shrugs, "Travel I guess, haven't really thought about it yet. Well, I better go, probably got a time limit before they execute me for being here too long."

Izumo sighs, "This really is a harsh punishment to do to you, well, good luck Naruto."

Kotetsu nods, "Yeah, good luc... Hey! Almost forgot, we got you something." He passes Naruto a scroll, "It's got food in it, when we found out what they did to you we went and got you as much food and water that would fit in that scroll. Should last you about a week or so."

Naruto takes the scroll, touched that the gate guards would think about him in such a way, "Thanks, guys," was all he could get out before his voice cracked with emotion.

They both shake his hand before he turns around and leaves. He doesn't even bother to turn around for one last look just climbs up a tree and jumps away.


	2. Wandering Ninja (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 2 Wandering Ninja**

 **A/N: Hey it's time for chapter 2 seems this is doing pretty well so here is chapter 2 as the title shows he's pretty much wondering around so stay tuned there will also be reactions to Naruto's banishment from the Konoha 9.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

 **Konohagakure**

It's been two days since Naruto's banishment and the streets are celebrating parties all day long. The Konoha 9 are not celebrating though they're all still in shock and in some cases more than pissed off. Shikamaru won't talk to his dad, he just glares at him. Most of the others are the same. Other than Tenten, of course. She has no parents to glare at but still, she's angry with the villagers.

They're all together now as there are no missions. For the first hour, not a word was spoken, they'd look around and see all the villagers laughing and celebrating like there was something good to celebrate about. None of them know about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. They watch the villagers and shake their heads. Then Kiba speaks up, "This is messed up! We've just lost a friend and those damn idiots are all over the village celebrating! I just want to bash some of their heads in."

Shikamaru sighs, "Our parents seem to be the same I can't even look at my dad right now let alone speak to him. I guess I was right though it's troublesome."

Choji sighs as well, "At least they banished him and didn't kill him."

Everyone nods at that then Tenten sighs "So where do you think he'll go? He's still only 12 and it's dangerous out there all by himself."

Sakura eventually speaks up, a lot of the 9 have ignored her lately for her comments concerning Naruto, "He might visit Tazuna in wave country, he did say he would return to visit, Then, well, there's Gaara maybe he'll visit Suna to see his friend over there."

They all nod as Lee speaks and not too loudly, "Still though, he's only one person what if he gets attacked by missing-nin's? He can take on Genin and maybe most Chūnin, but what if he comes up against a Jōnin level missing-nin?"

They all nod at that but there is little they can do. They're all sad at his banishment. Some more than others, the one's who weren' really nice to him like Sakura and Ino. Sakura at first was unsure of her feelings towards the situation, her parents were over the moon and at first, she was too because he had hurt Sasuke-Kun.

But then she realized that Sasuke-Kun probably wouldn't have listened to reason no matter who was talking and he did almost kill Naruto. After lot's of thought she realized something, she realized that she'd never want Naruto banished.

Meanwhile, Naruto's been walking for two days but not really heading to a specific place until he reached a bridge. He stops upon seeing his name and grins. It's the first time he's done that in days "They named it after me huh? Wow, that's cool suck on that everyone! A bridge was named after me!"

He's about to walk off when he remembered he said he would return. Well he has nothing better to do. He crosses the bridge that he helped guard and smiles again as he keeps on walking until he sees someone he recognizes. He grins wider and approaches her, "Excuse me Mrs?"

Tsunami turns around, "Yes? What can I... Naruto! Why this is a nice surprise."

Naruto nods, "Yea told you I'd come back."

She smiles, "Are you with your team?"

Naruto shakes his head no, "A lot has happened since we came here."

She then notices he isn't wearing his headband and notices he's not his hyperactive self, "Come on Naruto I'll make you some tea and we can talk about what's happened."

Naruto nods, "Do you want help with those."

She smiles at his offer, "Why not" She passes him one of the bags and they talk on the way but not about Naruto, more about Wave country. It's prospered since Gato's downfall. The walk doesn't take long but Naruto is shocked when she takes him to a massive house. As she sees his shock she chuckles, "They made Tazuna the mayor after the bridge was built."

Naruto smiles, "That's cool."

She nods, "Yeah, it is come on in."

She steps inside and Naruto follows her and they put the groceries away and she makes some tea. Just as there about to start the door opens and in comes Inari and Tazuna. They walk into the kitchen and see Naruto, Inari grins, "Naruto Oniisan."

Naruto smiles, "Hey Inari, man you've grown up."

Tazuna smiles "It's good to see you Naruto where is your team."

At that Naruto's smile drops, "You might as well sit down."

They all sit down and Naruto tells them what happened. There all shocked Inari is angry though, treating his Oniisan this way.

Tsunami sighs, "So what are you going to do Naruto?"

Naruto shrugs, "Not sure really, travel I guess. Maybe visit Suna and see Gaara, after that? I really have no idea."

She nods and Tazuna sighs, "I can't believe they would do that, Sasuke made his choice. It seems to me they just used any excuse to get rid of you."

Naruto nods, "Yeah, probably."

Tazuna nods, "Well, while you're here, you up for a mission? There's been bandits trying to set up a toll on the bridge I was going to request that Konoha deal with it but with this I think I'll not rely on them anymore. So, you up for it? I can pay and you can stay here for a while. There's a boat leaving in two weeks and it's travelling to the border of Suna."

Naruto nods, "Yeah, that would be fine. So tell me about this mission."

Tsunami stands up and motions to her son, "Come, Inari let these two discuss the mission."

Inari nods, "See you soon Naruto Oniisan."

Naruto nods back and turns to Tazuna to discuss the mission...

Two weeks later...

Naruto has just woken up. The mission against the bandits was almost too easy, easy enough that Naruto and 50 clones dealt with all the bandits in 10 minutes flat. Caught them all unaware and drunk. While he did have to kill a few of them most were just knocked out and they were taken away later on.

Today is the day he leaves the Land of Waves. He's promised to come back again but isn't sure when. He gets a hug from Tsunami who's packed him several lunches which he stored in scrolls. He's also bought some new clothes he finally got out of those orange monstrosities for two reasons one Tsunami finally got it through Naruto's thick skull that it would do him more harm than good even more so now he's literally all alone.

The second reason is he wanted to change who he is, people from Konoha know him as wearing bright Orange and he wants nothing to do with Konoha anymore. They banished him so why should he care? He only really cares about the Ichiraku's. It seems that in the end, Tsunade's friendship was all false. Little did he know she really did care but was holding in her tears for the person she saw as a son.

Naruto got another big hug from Tsunami which left a blush on his face and a smirking Tazuna. He had a handshake from Tazuna and a hug from Inari. He then continued his journey arriving at the port and boarded the boat. It took just two days to get to the border and Naruto helped out on the boat. It was a fishing boat after all so he helped them fish. He actually rather enjoyed it if he's honest. When he said goodbye the captain was sad to see him go.

Naruto continued his journey stopping off to get some clothes for the sand a hood and some looser clothes. He then continued the journey on the way he got attacked by bandits. They picked a bad day to attack him though, because his water had just run out and he was cranky. When the 50 bandits demanded Naruto hand over everything he had, he created 500 clones and left the clones to deal with the bandits and to search them for water. If there was none to dispel but. If there was to follow him.

One clone returned with over 25 water flasks definitely a bad day for the bandits. He had to enter a cave one night to get out of a sandstorm which totally sucked. He finally arrived at Suna two days later he was stopped at the gates.

The guard looks at Naruto, "What is your business traveler?"

Naruto smiles, "Come to visit a friend, Gaara."

The guard looks at Naruto, "You know Gaara?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, we met at the Chūnin exams."

The guard sighs "A bad day for us, that, tricked by Orochimaru. Can I ask who you are?"

Naruto sighs Trying to keep a low profile, "Just say Whiskers is here to see Gaara."

"Whiskers?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, he should get who I am. From that."

The guard nods in return, "I will get someone to inform him. Did it take you long to get here?"

"A few days. Would have been here two days ago but got stuck in a sandstorm. Man they suck."

The guard chuckles, "I'm sure they do, OK, wait right here."

Naruto nods and sits down to wait. After a few minutes, he hears a female voice speaking to the guard he spoke to, then hears footsteps which stop next to him.

He then hears the voice, "Why do you want to speak to Gaara?"

Naruto looks up and smiles, "Hey Temari long time no see."

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

She helps him up and he brushes himself off, "A long story, man walking across that desert sucks. How do you do it?"

She grins, "Practice, Hey, Are you hungry?"

Naruto nods "Yea."

She nods, "Well then, come on, Gaara will be happy to see you, Wait! Are you here alone?"

Naruto nods, "Long story remember."

She nods "Of course."

They walk to the Sabaku compound and when they enter Gaara's sitting down but is surprised to see Naruto following Temari inside, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto grins, "Can't a friend visit a friend?"

Gaara nods, "Of course have a seat."

Naruto takes off the cloak and hood and they notice not only no Orange clothes but no leaf headband. Naruto notices and smiles a few minutes later Temari comes back with sandwiches and tea by then Kankurō has joined them. They quickly eat then Naruto sighs, "OK long story short I was banished."


	3. Finding My Clan Home (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 3 Finding My Clan Home**

 **A/N: Hey everyone seems this story is going quite well to the guest who wrote me the review about changing the pairings well I say if you don't like what I'm doing don't read the story don't try and make me change the pairing just because you don't see it happening, now on with the story this chapter will focus on his visit to Suna and whilst there finding some surprising news. I am making some changes also to Naruto's affinity.**

 ** **Kurama Talking****

 **Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto watched the three Sand siblings as they took in what Naruto just told them. They all seem shocked but Gaara seems the most pissed, "Why would they banish you, their prince as you call, him betrayed them. Did they expect you to just roll over and die if he thought back?"

Naruto nods, "Pretty much it seems."

Temari sighs, "They're idiots to banish someone with potential after all you did for them during the invasion. You risked your life to take on my brother to protect that worthless village for Kami's sake!"

Naruto shrugs, "Maybe your right still with their fear of me for holding the Kyuubi they jumped at the chance to get rid of me."

She nods as Kankurō speaks up, "So what now, what are you going to do?"

Naruto shrugs, "Not really sure, continue wondering I suppose. I'll find a place to call home soon."

Gaara thinks over what his first and only friend is saying before voicing his concern, "Will you be OK? Even you know one person alone out there is not an easy thing."

Naruto shrugs unconcerned, "Clone army remember? I'll be fine, is it OK if I visit the library though just to chill for a while?"

Gaara nods, "I don't see why not, you can stay here too. No point in living at a hotel when you're my friend so stay here OK?"

Naruto smiles, "Thanks guys I'd like that."

Temari smiles as well, "I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in whilst your here."

Naruto nods and follows Temari while Kankurō and Gaara talk, "We should so get him to join Suna he's a good Ninja," Kankurō says to his brother, "He seemed a bit immature when we first met him but this seems to have matured him up a bit. You know, the council wants you as the new Kazekage speak to them about it."

Gaara nods in agreement, "I'll think about it but I'm not sure if he will want to but I can ask."

Just then Temari comes back in and sits down, "Wow he put his bag down on the bed then sat down and pretty much fell asleep. He's probably exhausted mentally and physically so are we going to try and get him to join us? The village likes Naruto for changing you plus he could become a great ninja."

Gaara nods "That's what we were both discussing we'll let him rest for now. There's no harm in asking, Konoha made a grave mistake in forcing out Naruto."

They both agree on that. They know someone with Naruto's chakra and mantra of never giving up could be valuable to Suna but they decide to start this tomorrow as it's getting late so they all head off to bed.

The next day Naruto wakes up, "Man I haven't slept that well in well ever" He's already dressed so he heads downstairs and sees the three siblings around the table eating breakfast, Temari sees him coming and brings his breakfast over with some tea and coffee not knowing which he likes.

He sits down, "Morning guys, haven't slept that good in, well forever."

Temari smiles, "It's understandable especially with the banishment you're probably both physically and mentally exhausted."

Naruto nods, "Yeah, you're probably right but even my bed back ho, well in Konoha wasn't that comfy."

Kankurō grins, "Aim to please."

Naruto nods, "So do you guys know your affinities."

They all nod then Temari speaks, "Gaara and I have the wind element Kankurō is able to use Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water what about you?"

Naruto is shocked "Wow that's pretty cool Kankurō as for myself I have no idea never really thought about it."

Temari smiles and pulls out some paper from her robe, "Here put some chakra onto this the paper it will do different things depending on what your affinity is Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If it's Wind: the paper will split in two. If it's Lightning: the paper will wrinkle. If it's Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. If It's Water: the paper will become wet or damp."

Naruto takes the paper and puts some chakra into it and it splits in half then wrinkles Temari smiles, "You have Wind and Lighting that's good."

Naruto smiles, "That's cool I guess."

Temari nods "Wait didn't your sensei teach you all about this?"

Naruto scoffs "Kakashi teach us? Yeah right, he spent all his time on the traitor, taught us teamwork and tree climbing."

The three siblings are shocked at that bit of news as Gaara sighs, "His reputation does not go with what you say but I believe you."

Temari smiles, "Well we can't really teach you walking on water as we don't have that much we could help you with some wind jutsu's, we are the village that has the most users after all."

Naruto smiles at Temari's offer, "That would be cool."

She smiles "So how about your taijutsu and ninjutsu's?"

Naruto sighs, "My taijutsu is pretty bad Pervy Sage helped a bit over the month with my taijutsu, oh wait! He did help me with Walking On Water, I was having problems with it because that freak Orochimaru put a seal on me. He also made me sign the Toad Summoning Contract but I can't do it, anymore the council probably made Pervy Sage cancel the contract."

Temari nods, "Well seems you learned more under this Pervy Sage then your own Sensei who is this Pervy Sage anyway?"

Naruto rolls his eyes, "Jiraiya the Toad Sage."

All three are wide eyed as a shocked Gaara speaks, "You... trained under the Toad Sanin?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, he helped me for my fight against Neji. I learned the Walking in Water and the Summoning Jutsu during that month."

They all nod as Temari smiles, "How about a friendly spar I can see your taijutsu and maybe learn you a Wind Jutsu if you impress me enough?"

Naruto nods "Sure why not."

2 Weeks Later

Temari's been spending a lot of time with Naruto helping him with his taijutsu and helping him learn some wind jutsu's after asking Baki of course who was OK with it. Also during this time, Gaara was talking to the council about Naruto he told them about Naruto's banishment but told them to keep his name a secret which they agreed to. The next subject was also Naruto and about letting him join the ranks. They said they would discuss it and get back to him with an answer.

During this time Temari also suggested he read up on information with being unaffiliated it would be a good idea to know the names and places of everywhere. Whilst he's looking through one of the books whilst Temari's reading another he happens to come across something surprising and a place he could call home.

He's reading carefully when Temari looks up, she's noticed he's been letting his clones read at first which she thought was pointless until he told her of it's special ability to regain everything it read. All that knowledge is returned to him when it dispels, he told her. She was shocked and amazed at that ability it would cut down the training time.

With his large chakra he could learn to do jutsu's that some people took months maybe years to learn and he could learn it in hours or days. But now he's reading a book word for word so she puts her book down and stands up and looks over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto is shocked, there was a village, now destroyed, called Uzushiogakure in fire country. It once held a mighty clan long since destroyed he thought that was interesting until he turned the page and found out the Clan was the Uzumaki Clan, "I'm from a Clan."

Temari has also read that and is shocked as well, _'I wonder if Naruto's the last of the Clan?'_

Naruto smiles broadly, "I think I've found my next destination."

He looks up, "Oh hey Temari how long have you been there?"

She smiles, "Not long, I'd heard of The Whirlpool Village and that it was destroyed. I didn't know there was a Clan there and The Uzumaki Clan at that. Wait a sec, I'll be right back."

She walks off and he continues reading then she comes back and sits next to him with a large book, he looks at the cover and sees it's a book about Clan's. She finds the page and opens it and they both read it, they're both amazed. The Uzumaki Clan were Seal Masters and very powerful but were both respected and feared and that ultimately resulted in their downfall.

Both Naruto and Temari were sad after reading this she closes the book, "So you're going there, do you think you'll find anything it was destroyed years ago before you was even born?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I'm going there. I have to know if there is anything there."

She nods, "What will you do if you find anything?"

Naruto shrugs, "No idea, maybe there could be other Uzumaki's scattered about. Find them, maybe try and rebuild the Clan."

She nods, _'So much for him joining us. Still, this is a worthy goal and he's set his mind to it. If he finds nothing he could always join Suna, if Gaara can get the council to say yes that is.'_

Naruto smiles, "Seems I need to prepare. Looks like I'll have to stock up on supplies again."

She nods, "That would be a good idea. Gaara has told me nobody but me, Gaara, Kankurō and the council know you're actually here like you asked."

"It's better this way."

She nods and they put all the books away and leave the library. They stop off for some food before heading back to the Sabaku compound. Naruto's all happy about his new trip so he rushes to his room to check his supplies. Gaara and Kankurō see the happy Naruto and are confused until Temari fills them in. Gaara is shocked about Naruto being from such a prestigious Clan even if it's now been destroyed but he's sad his friend is leaving.

Temari sighs, "I take it the council said yes."

"Yes, they approved the proposal earlier today. Unlike Konoha it seems that our council values talented ninja no matter their circumstances," Gaara informed her while hinting at Naruto and his common... _afliction_.

"It may not be over though, what if he finds nothing? We could give him the choice and it's up to him to say yes or no."

"That is true."

"Say he rebuilds the Clan and the Village an alliance with his village would be advantageous to us don't you think?"

"Yes, an alliance with Naruto's village would be not only be advantageous but a good way to strengthen ties with Fire Country without having to deal with Konoha and that band of idiots they call a council."

Two weeks later and Naruto's all stocked up and packed he's now at the gates. The Council was saddened but understand after Gaara explained why he was leaving and what could possibly happen if he rebuilds Uzushiogakure. An alliance between them could be a bonus that all could agree on.

Naruto smiles he looks back at the Sabaku siblings and smiles, "Well guys I'm off."

Gaara nods, "Think on what I asked you."

"Of course Gaara, if I find nothing I'll return. If I do and I rebuild Uzushiogakure an alliance with Sunagakure it will happen."

Gaara nods and they shake hands. He gets a handshake from Kankurō and a hug, which made him blush, from Temari then he waves and then runs off and vanishes via **shunshin** which Temari taught him.


	4. Home Of The Uzumaki Clan (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 4 Home Of The Uzumaki Clan**

 **A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 4 a lot of people are enjoying this some of the reviews are well not good but can't please everyone yes it was an error should have been fought instead of thought it's been changed the review that just said Next not sure if that was an insult or them saying they want more. The Super Cliche one well I think it's quite obvious from my stories that I don't like Sasgay at all if you don't like the hate don't read the story now on with the story as the title says he will find Uzushiogakure.**

 ** **Kurama Talking****

 **Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been several days since Naruto left Sunagakure and he's now back in the Land Of Fire. Luckily he's on the other side so nobody from Konohagakure will see him, hopefully. He visits the capital and asks someone about Uzushiogakure and it's exact location. A boat Captain agrees to take Naruto there telling him that it should take a few hours.

Whilst on the boat Naruto watches the water and smiles, _'I'm going to meet my Clan home I can't wait. I know it will be mostly in ruins but I can rebuild it.'_

Whilst they're traveling the Captain stops next to Naruto "So what's the sudden interest in that place? It's been abandoned for years, well, it's been abandoned longer than you've been alive that's for sure."

Naruto nods, "If I find something I'll let you know."

"Are you a scavenger?"

"No I'm an Uzumaki."

"I see your visiting your former clan's home then, didn't meet many of your clansmen but they were a great clan."

"I have no idea about that, they were taken out before I was born remember?"

"Here drink this it's not Sake, its fruit juice. I don't drink on the rivers you never know what could happen." Naruto accepts the cup and they both drink they talk about the land of fire well mostly the captain Naruto just listens.

An hour later they arrive the captain nods, "I'll be back in a few hours in case you find nothing."

"Thank you, Captain Miku." Naruto then jumps overboard and starts his trek up the beach after walking for a short while he comes to a large gate there's a broken sign above the name Uzushiogakure can barely be seen. Naruto enters through the gate and looks around and sighs, "Not much here."

He starts searching the houses not there is many in good condition he finds one that seems to be intact he looks around and smiles, "Seems this was the Uzukage's place let's take a look inside."

Naruto looks inside and finds a room that must have been an armory but it's empty, no surprise there. He does see a Hitai-ate on the floor he picks it up and traces a thumb over the symbol of a swirl he ties it around his bicep and moves on.

He finds some tattered books but nothing of significance so he keeps moving until he sees a bedroom the roof is still intact so at least he's got a place to sleep which is good. He then leaves the house and starts walking he sees bones and sighs, "Could they be former Clansman's bones or enemies?" He turns away and keeps walking until he gets a sudden dizziness spell and clutches a wall "What the hell was that?"

He starts to walk again and a sudden dizziness appears again so he stops and turns away, the dizziness goes away when he does. "What was that?" he asks himself as he comes to an old destroyed temple and sighs, "Wonder what this place was?" He puts his hand on the wall and gets a sharp stabbing feeling in his hand so he pulls his hand back "What the hell? Damn that hurt."

He's about to move away when he hears a sound and turns back around where he placed his hand and sees the rock moving. he raises an eyebrow until it fully opens. At first he just stares at it but he gets a sinking feeling it's telling him to go inside. He steps forward and torches come to life, it freaks him out a little but he shrugs it off and follows the lit torches.

After a minutes walk, he comes out into a dark room he raises an eyebrow and waits until the whole room lights up and he's amazed, It's like a library down here. He grins, "Now we're talking." He starts looking around he sees taijutsu scrolls, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu scrolls as well. He also sees the Uzumaki symbol on them and grins, "Must be the Uzumaki styles, interesting I'll master them all"

He's looking around when he hears a voice "Who are you?"

Naruto spins around pulling out a kunai, "Who are you?" He answers back.

An Old man materializes and smiles, "I am the Keeper of this Temple. For you to be in here means you are an Uzumaki."

"That's right. my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"I am a hologram boy, who are your parents?"

"I don't know, I'm an orphan," Naruto replied softly as he looked down.

"That's no problem boy, we can take a blood sample and run it through that Seal Jutsu. That should tell us who your parents are, or, rather were."

"Is that even possible?"

The old man chuckles, "Have you forgotten who the Uzumaki were? We were seal masters, nothing is beyond our limits." (Doubt this is true but oh well)

"So what do I do."

"You see that paper? Well you put some blood on it and then add some of your chakra, the paper and I will do the rest."

Naruto does as asked then the hologram does some handsigns and looks at the paper. The blood has written two names down making the old man smile, "Quite impressive parents you have Naruto. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and your father was Minato Namikaze I remember him visiting the village. He was only a boy back then."

"My father became the Yondaime Hokage."

The Old man smiles "Well didn't he grow in stature. Do you know what this means boy?"

"No sir, what does it mean Elder Uzumaki-jijii?"

"You are the Head Of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze Clans. As such you are the new wielder of the Blade of The Uzumaki. You see, only the Clan head wields the blade as there is a special seal on the blade meaning that only an Uzumaki can wield that blade, anyone else will get a nasty shock that will paralyze them."

The Old man then points over to the wall, "Follow me boy and do what I tell you my Young lord Uzumaki."

The Hologram and Naruto walks over to a wall the Elder points to the wall, "Place your hand there and use blood again."

Naruto does so and a hidden compartment is reviled and The Elder smiles, "The Blade of The Uzumaki is now yours Young master Uzumaki."

"Wow, it's heavy."

"That is why you must train in all that is here. It's now all yours young master. Read the scrolls and become a great man, oh young Lord do you know what this means?"

"Even more surprises Elder?"

The Elder smiles, Yes, you are the new Uzukage."

Naruto is shocked "Wait, is that like the Hokage?"

The Elder nods, "Yes but that means you are the equivalent of the Hokage but with this village it is the Uzukage. You know of the Hokage of course but there is also the Kazekage, the Leader of Sunagakure, the Mizukage the Leader of Kirigakure, the Raikage the Leader of Kumogakure and the Tsuchikage the Leader of Iwagakure. As such you must visit the capital and speak to the Daimyō as there are steps to take to be recognized as the Uzukage. The Blade is but one step, there is also documentation to prove you are the rightful Uzukage although I'd advise you to age some first."

"That would be wise I guess I'm 12 now what do you think 16 or something?"

"That would be ample time to learn everything. You'll have plenty of hours to read, by the time these four years have passed you will hate paperwork."

"Who said I have to read it?" The Elder raises and eyebrow but before he can say anything Naruto does some handsigns " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** "

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu, strange for someone so young such as you to have it but, you're also an Uzumaki and you hold the Kyuubi as well. Most Uzumaki's learned that jutsu as well as normal **Bunshin No Jutsu** but many came out almost dead."

"I failed the Genin exams three times because I couldn't make a normal clone. A traitorous idiot called Mizuki tricked me into stealing the Scroll Of Seals and told me to learn a Jutsu to pass. I learned **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** , he paid the price though, I beat him senseless with over 100 clones."

The Elder chuckles "More the fool him. Now, as well as taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu you will also learn fūinjutsu. The Uzumaki's are seal masters as you know, given time and training so will you, Now there is a bed over there Lord Uzukage, I'd advise you get some rest while your clones can start reading."

Naruto nods and the clones get to work he then goes over to the bed and lies down he didn't think he was that tired but as soon as his head hits the pillow he's asleep.

Several hours later Naruto wakes up he sits up and yawns and the elder approaches him, "You were very tired my lord Uzukage, might I suggest food? There's a kitchen over there, now, can you cook boy?"

"No, not really."

"Not to worry, I can advise you. Your clones are doing well, they've already read several books and scrolls. I advised them to go outside and train since I've taught them a seal so nobody will detect them whilst they train."

"Thank you, Elder Uzumaki."

"Not a problem so let's get cooking shall we?"

Naruto nods and for the next 30 minutes, the hologram teaches him how to cook eggs sausages, bacon and beans along with some toasted bread. There are also some very flavorful drinks in the fridge. How it's all still fresh after this amount of time is amazing until the Elder says that everything is sealed in a special seal that preserves everything for years and even decades.

After eating The Elder then tells Naruto to sit down and explains that Uzushiogakure will have to be rebuilt but they will need funding the Namikaze money would work but when Naruto informs the Elder he's been banished the Elder nods "Well there's becoming a Hunter-Nin for a while. Do you know anyone who could help with the rebuild?"

Naruto thinks then smiles, "Yes, I know just the man, Tazuna the Bridge Builder in Wave Country."

"I see, well I'd advise you to train for a while before visiting him. We can't have people know just yet about Uzushiogakure. When you are older you then can inform the Daimyō. Now, train for a month or two before seeking out this Tazuna as you called him."

"I understand Elder-Sensei."

"Now Naruto how do you feel about Konohagakure at the moment?"

Naruto is confused at that question, "Well they banished me so I don't know, but I've always been hated because of the Kyuubi, why do you ask?"

"When The Uzumaki Clan was under attack we sent numerous messages to Konohagakure for aid, we received none and our clan was wiped out Konohagakure are no longers friends to us, I suggest you cut ties with Konoha and demand everything back that was in the agreement."

"They were allies and did nothing when Uzushiogakure needed them? I can't believe Jiji would do that."

"You are young boy, politics sometimes gets in the way of friendships but I will drop it for now. Now on to training, dispel some of the clones and then start your training. Summon a clone and leave him here in several hours. I will send him to get you later and I will also start teaching you Fūinjutsu."

"Understood Elder-Sensei."

Naruto looks around "Elder-Sensei? Are there any decent clothes around here to wear?"

"Of course Young Lord Uzukage follow me."

A few minutes later Naruto is wearing Black ANBU pants with a black thin jumper with a long black trench coat. Naruto summons one clone and informs him to stay then he leaves the hidden Temple and starts training. The Elder teaches the clone Naruto left Meditation.

Several hours later Naruto is tired when the clone comes to get him and he starts to train in Fūinjutsu. Naruto finds out he's a natural at Fūinjutsu but the elder tells him it's the Uzumaki genes coursing through his body. Naruto nods and continues.

Several Months Later

Naruto wakes up, his 13th birthday was a few days ago and it was the first that he could do what he wanted without hiding from insane villagers.

The Elder looks over at Naruto, "So are you ready to go lord Uzukage?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I'm ready I've got some money saved through being a Hunter-Nin."

The elder nods "You have learned quickly Young Lord and you have been blooded. I'm pleased to say that it didn't effect you as it effects some. As long as you take no pleasure ending a life you'll be fine, that's what sets one like you apart from those that kill for the fun of it."

Naruto nods in agreement, "Yes because the ones I have killed deserved to die for what they were doing."

"Indeed now go and be careful Young Lord."

"I will be careful Elder-Sensei, believe it."

Naruto has already packed so he just grabs his scrolls and leaves the temple. He seals up again before he gets into a boat with the same captain as a few months ago and then makes his way to the Land Of Waves.

 **The Land Of Waves**

Naruto arrives there two days later. He stops at the bridge and smiles, "Still can't believe they named it after me." He chuckles and starts running through the village until he makes it to the house Tazuna lives in. He knocks and Tsunami opens the door. As she sees Naruto she blushes as she notices what he's wearing, "Why hello Naruto-kun, come in. Why is it that every time I see you, you always looks more handsome than the last time I saw you?"

Naruto smirks, "Good genes I guess, is Tazuna home I have a big job for him if he's up for it."

Tazuna hears his name mentioned from the other room, "Ah Naruto welcome back like the look boy, now, what's this job?"

Naruto begins to grin like a fox, "How would you like to restore a whole village? I'll pay of course."


	5. Another Uzumaki (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 5 Another Uzumaki**

 **A/N: Hey everyone seems I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter well here's more. it will be a timeskip of 2 years I know the title seems confusing but oh well Naruto is the Last Uzumaki that really matters although this new Uzumaki will play a major part in the story as will another. There will also be some Sakura screen time in this chapter.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

 **TIMESKIP 2 YEARS**

Naruto looks on the newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure, Naruto smiles as he sees everything's been rebuilt or in the case of the Uzukage's mansion repaired. Tazuna stands next to him along with Tsunami and Inari who came to see the finished village.

Tazuna smiles, "Well my boy our job is done do you have any idea of what you're going to do with all these empty houses? You do need people to live here and I happen to have a suggestion though."

Naruto looks at Tazuna, "Ask away."

Tazuna nods "Well you remember the purging years ago of the Kekkai Genkai's? Well a lot of people came to Wave country and not just there but all over the continent trying to get away. I could ask them if they would be interested in moving here. I mean we built a Bank here and shops and a Harbor. Luckily enough many many years ago I came here with my father so when you asked if I could rebuild I jumped at the chance to do this for you Naruto, do you like what I've done?"

"I knew I made the right choice with asking you, this is better than I could have ever imagined and as to your suggestion I would be happy for them to live here."

"You never became the Hokage but you are the Uzukage, when you visit the Daimyō that is," Tsunami gushed as she stared at her father's finished work.

"That I am Tsunami, that I am. The time isn't right yet. But, I will visit the capital soon and maybe speak to someone about refugees and them possibly moving to my lands so it could be sooner then I think. That in itself isn't a problem, I don't mind doing it early, although I should ask the Daimyō if I do speak to him to hold off announcing me as the Uzukage for two years."

Tazuna nods, "Oh by the way, there's a ninja academy here to rebuild the Ninja's. I know they won't be Uzumaki's but Uzushiogakure wasn't all Uzumaki's."

Naruto scoffs, "I see."

Tsunami looks at Tazuna and nods so he sighs, "I know I'm asking a lot you Naruto and you've helped me out a lot, but, we have a problem in The Land Of Waves."

"What's the problem Tazuna? You know I'll do anything to repay you for all this. You even said I was charging too much, so I'm guessing it was a thank you of sorts."

Tazuna nods, "You could say that now, but this problem here has been Ninja in the Land Of Waves causing trouble. They are not Ninja's of Kiri or Konoha plus they have a base there, I get a bad vibe from them."

"Have you seen the Headband."

Inari spoke at that point "It had like a music symbol."

Naruto clenches his fist on hearing that, "Sound, what are they up to now? No problem, I'll deal with them all personally, but why didn't you speak to Konoha?"

"Well I cut all ties to them after you told us of your banishment and I wasn't alone, the whole village was outraged that their Hero, you, was treated the way you were. They pretty much demanded I cut ties with Konohagakure."

"I see, OK, I'll leave clones here and follow you back and deal with this base."

"I thank you Naruto for you're saving us again."

Inari smiles, "Hey, Nii-Chan! Can I become a Uzushiogakure Ninja."

Naruto looks at him then Tsunami who just sighs, "Only if your mother says it's OK."

"He's been asking me this since he found out my father was rebuilding your home. I'm OK with it but please take care of him."

"I would, of course, do that. OK, let's go, the sooner we deal with this Sound Base the better."

 **Konohagakure**

Sakura's walking down the street many things have changed for her in the last two years not only had Sasuke left but Naruto her other teammate had been banished. At first she was happy but that soon changed when her friends distanced themselves from her as they were not happy with the decision. Most still are, including herself. She regained her friendship with Ino but it's still not fully best buddies as she would want.

It does seem that the partying has died down though. She hated it, how could the village party after banishing someone? Apart from her friends, as they are now all her friends, there are others who she hears still talking about Naruto. The Ichiraku's, do they miss him?

So does she, even at the hospital some of the female nurses talk about Naruto. Some of them she's even heard bad mouthing her for how she treated Naruto years ago and it always made her sad. Sometimes she'd act all tough but inside she's crying. She just wants to apologize to him, but there's been no word of him in two years. She even heard Jiraiya was furious when he found out.

Tsunade told her that the council demanded Naruto's signature be removed from the Toad Contract and Jiraiya had no choice but to do it. But that was over two years ago now and he hasn't stepped foot in Konoha since. She's noticed Tsunade is sad about that and she's still taking it badly. They had a strange relationship, sort of a mother and son or grandmother and grandson relationship, she doesn't know which.

She really does miss him though, she hopes he's still alive. She hasn't even told anyone her feelings over the two years but she's thought a lot about Naruto, sometimes to the point of imagining what it would have been like if she accepted one of his dates. Although she liked Sasuke-Kun, she admitted Naruto wasn't ugly or anything. He had a chubby face that's for sure; but he was pretty cute not that she'd tell anyone that.

 **The Land Of Waves**

It's been a day since they returned and Naruto and Tazuna have been discussing the problem. Naruto says he will just deal with them but tells Tazuna to keep everyone away from the Sound Nin's. Tazuna nods and agrees to do that.

Naruto then leaves he puts on his Black Devil or Gargoyle Hunter-Nin mask. "It's more like a Gargoyle," Inari says.

Naruto has already scouted out the base and knows the numbers. Only 50 and led by a red headed women although she doesn't seem to be a bitch from what Tazuna told him. She acts polite, but she also get's angry when she sees the Sound Nin bullying the locals. Tazuna also told him that the Sound Nin don't respect her.

Naruto arrives at the base and creates several clones. He sends them off to kill any and all the sentries. Normally Naruto would show remorse for killing but not for Sound Nin and not for bullies and rapists. He's killed a few Missing-Nin that had become rapists and murderers. For them, they only receive a swift death. He's in the Bingo Book under The Gargoyle Of The Darkness for a reason.

After a few minutes, several clones dispel and Naruto knows that all the sentries are dead. The clones have used Henge No Jutsu to replace them if anyone approaches and if any do they are to share the same fate as the Sentries.

Naruto then pulls out his sword which proves he's the Uzukage. He's named it Fox's Bane and he walks straight at the entrance. Several Sound Nins see him. As one all they see is a black figure approaching them and then they see the black mask and the large sword and they panic, all of them at once know he's The Gargoyle Of The Darkness.

A Jōnin stops them and he gulps, "Men, don't fear, he's just one man. We can take him."

Just then all the clones jump down and like Naruto approaches the group of sound Nin. Now the Jōnin gulps loudly, "Shit, we're done for."

The Naruto clones deal with the Sound Nin's as the Jōnin defeats two clones and Naruto fights him personally. With his Taijutsu style Uzuken (Whirling Fist) and his Kenjutsu style Uzuryuken (Whirling Dragon Blade) he quickly cuts him down. He doesn't even stop. The Jōnin isn't dead and tries to attack him but a clone impales him through his skull from behind.

Naruto keeps walking into the base cutting down any Sound Nin he sees after searching for the women, Ater a while he sees an office, cuts the door down and steps in. He sees the Redhead, she seems paralyzed with fear after witnessing what he's done on the monitors.

Naruto looks at her "You, you are their leader?"

She just nods, "I've heard they never respected you, yet you still work for that snake. Your life is forfeit, tell me, what is your name before you die?"

The women gulps. __Shit, its The Gargoyle Of The Darkness__. "My names is Karin Uzumaki."

Naruto glares at her after hearing that name. _A Member of my own clan working for that snake. She's tarnished their name enough_ "I see, then Karin Uzumaki, know that you have tarnished the Uzumaki name by serving that snake. Know that Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki, and the new Uzukage, will take your life."

Karin is shocked, __He's my cousin I thought I was the last Uzumaki left__ _._ "Wait! Would you kill your own cousin?"

"Cousin? It matters not, you still serve that snake."

Karin starts to cry, "Please don't kill me cousin, I thought I was the last remaining Uzumaki after my mom died. Orochimaru took me in, I know he's a cruel man and I hate what he does but I'm serving him to stay alive."

Naruto sighs, "Very well, I'm destroying this base. You can go wherever you want as once I'm done here I'm returning home to Uzushiogakure."

"But it's nothing but rubble."

"It's been rebuilt thanks to Tazuna, the bridge builder from here."

"Let me come with you, please, you're family. The only family I have left, please, believe me I want to help you."

Naruto looks at her and takes off his mask and really looks at her she then notices something different he has blond hair not red she also thinks he's kind of cute, "You, want to follow me, hmmm? Why should I allow that?"

She sighs, "We're family for one...wait! Sasuke mentioned you, Orochimaru said you were banished!"

"Yes, that much is true."

"What happened to your mother Lady Kushina my aunt? I never found out."

"She died, how? I don't know how exactly."

"So what about your father?"

"Dead as well, died the day I was born, maybe my mother also."

"So, you grew up alone?"

"If you're coming pack what you want but I'm taking this place down. You have fifteen minutes before the tags go off."

"Okay. You know, Sasuke said you wore all Orange, this look is much better."

Naruto scowls at the traitor Uchiha's name, "DO NOT mention that Snake or that Bastard Uchiha in my presence again! It's bad enough the first Uzukage was from that damned Clan."

Karin nods "Understood cousin."

After a short wait, while Naruto sets the explosives tags that destroys the base Karin uses a Katon Jutsu to burn all the dead bodies and they start walking.

They've been walking slowly at first, they went back to Tazuna and he paid Naruto for his help. He was shocked to see the redhead but more shocked to find out she is Naruto's cousin. From then on she was treated nicely. Tsunami hugged her and demanded that she look after her cousin or she would not be happy.

Karin smiled and said she would protect not only her cousin but her Uzukage also. Tsunami nodded and they stayed for some food before they got on their way. Tsunami hugged both Karin and Naruto as they left. At first, they were quiet Karin kept glancing at her cousin so happy she had a family she told him that stories about her mother and his mom when they were little and that they both used to be little terrors running around pranking everyone. Naruto told her that must have been where he got his pranking ways from.

They've been walking for up to an hour when Naruto meets some people he'd rather forget as he's still not happy with Konoha for their treatment of his Clan and not helping when they needed it the most. Although personally, he holds no grudges to them.

Karin being a Sensor type had informed him that there were Ninja's approaching. Naruto pulls out Fox's Bane and waits for them, after a few minutes he sees them, "Team 10 of Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Chōji Akimichi," Naruto tells her under her breath.

"You know them cousin?"

"Yes."

When Team 10 see him and Karin they stop they see one guy all in black with a Black Mask on with only Asuma knowing he's The Gargoyle Of The Darkness. Ino sees him and immediately thinks he's cute not that she can see his face.

Shikamaru and Chōji look up they see the two figures one in Black with a massive sword in one hand. To Chōji the guys creepy.

Naruto looks at them all Karin looks at him "So who are they." Pretending she doesn't know.

Naruto smirks behind the mask he points to Asuma "Asuma Sarutobi son of the Sandaime Hokage, Ino Yamanaka son of Inoichi Yamanaka. Seems your growing up nicely. You always were attractive I guess."

He then points to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan the laziest bastards I've ever seen but smart as hell missing your cloud watching time are we Shika?"

He then points to Chōji, Chōji Akimichi always eating but a very strong Clan."

Team 10 are all shocked this guy knows who they all are and such personal things about them.

Karin nods, "I see we should be going I want to see our rebuilt home."

Naruto nods at her then grabs Karin and use Wind Shunshin to disappear.

Team 10 are still shocked they're all in deep thought though it's actually Ino that figures it out. The voice was covered by the mask but she knew that voice whilst the others are confused Ino smirks, "Damn Naruto's grown up looked like he had a nice body wonder who that women was though."

Shikamaru looks at Ino "That was Naruto?" She just nods and the rest of Team 10 are shocked.

Whilst Ino's imagining touching his body they all start walking back and a blush comes onto Ino's face because of her perverted thoughts, she finds it's strange she's thinking such dirty thoughts about Naruto but oh well.


	6. Reactions (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 6 Reactions**

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter 6 It's more of a filler Chapter really than anything as the title suggests it will be the Konoha 9's reactions to Ino's suggestion it's Naruto she saw and even Shikamaru said it must have been by what he said. There will also be Karin's reactions to the new Uzushiogakure.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It took a few hours for Naruto and Karin to make it back to Uzushiogakure. Karin was amazed and cried her mother told her many stories of Uzushiogakure and Karin wished she could have seen it. Naruto and Karin walk through the village there are now some new people in the village refugees from Kirigakure and some from Wave getting away from the Civil Wars and the overcrowding of Wave Country.

They all know Naruto They know he's the Uzukage but he's asked them to only call him Lord Uzumaki until he officially makes it known or just Naruto.

A quite burly man walks up to Naruto "Lord Uzumaki your back we heard you went to get rid of that problem in Wave Country."

Naruto smiles "Yes, Yukio, not much of a threat."

Yukio nods "And who might this be Lord Uzumaki."

Before Naruto can reply Karin speaks "My name is Karin Uzumaki I'm Naruto's cousin."

Yukio nods "A pleasure to meet you Lady Uzumaki another Uzumaki that is nice how do you like the rebuilt Uzushiogakure."

Karin smiles "It's amazing I never saw it before my mother told me so many good things I'm glad it's been built."

Yukio nods "As do we all" He turns to Naruto "Lord Uzumaki we have found a former Academy School Teacher here she's agreed to teach any kids who wish to become Ninja's."

Naruto nods "Excellent what Rank was she."

Yukio smiles "She was Chūnin rank but she turned away from teaching when she saw how barbaric it became in Kirigakure."

Naruto nods "Understood have you found any blacksmiths."

Yukio nods "Yes at least three they have already started work."

Naruto nods "Good work Yukio you're a Ninja also wasn't you."

Yukio nods "That I was lord I was a Ninja of Takigakure but I got married and gave up my Rank and moved to Kirigakure my wife wants to be trained also she's quite a bit younger than myself."

Naruto nods "That's fine what Rank was you."

Yukio smiles "Jōnin Lord."

Naruto nods "Good you will help them train in your spare time of course."

Yukio nods "Of course Lord," He nods "Lord, Lady have a good day." He walks off.

Naruto smirks "Still weird."

Karin smiles "For me also this place looks amazing."

Naruto nods "Yes more people come daily might have to visit the Daimyō earlier than scheduled."

Karin nods "I'm coming to, right."

Naruto nods "Of course."

She smiles "Well show me around more."

Naruto nods and they start walking.

 **Konohagakure**

Team 10 are all still in shock Asuma never really knew Naruto that well but Shikamaru and Chōji did and Ino well she knew him not that well mind you. They make it into the Hokage tower and Tsunade sees them "I see your mission went well."

Asuma nods "Yes it did Lady Hokage it was on the way back myself and my team came into contact with someone."

Tsunade nods "I see and who might this person be who seems to have left your whole team shocked."

Asuma coughs "Naruto Uzumaki Lady Hokage he was accompanied by a woman."

Tsunade is in shock _The gaki's alive thank god no word in over two years_ "How did he look well healthy or bad."

Asuma smiles "Well he doesn't wear Orange anymore he was wearing all black and had a massive sword he's The Gargoyle Of The Darkness."

Tsunade is shocked "He's got quite a reputation OK well-done team you can tell his friends and the Jōnin from your friend's teams nobody else oh tell Iruka that's it."

Asuma nods "Understood Lady Hokage."

They all leave the room as soon as they do Tsunade starts to cry "I'm so glad your alive Naruto I wish I could see you again tell you much I missed you."

Meanwhile, Asuma's walked off and now Team 10 are looking for their friends they surprisingly see them all together that is a surprise.

It's Kiba who sees them first "Finally back guys."

Shikamaru sighs "Keep it down your so troublesome."

Ino grins "We saw someone a short while ago he's changed so much but were certain it was him."

Kiba nods "Well you gonna tell us."

Ino grins "Naruto and I must say he's looking good no longer in that hideous Orange he wears all black wears a black creepy mask and has a massive sword Asuma said he was called The Gargoyle Of The Darkness whatever that means."

Tenten is shocked "Wow, He's in the Bingo book he's got a 20 million bounty on his head but that's set up from Oto because he keeps fucking up their plans.." _He has this weird sword that has like six attachments from what I've heard wonder where he got it hope I see him sometime and get to see it._

Sakura is in shock but inwardly she's smiling _Naruto's alive thank god he's out of that Orange also but the bounty is a problem._

Hinata smiles _I knew it Naruto-Kun's still alive I'm so happy._

Shikamaru smirks "Are we really surprised he's alive this is Naruto we're talking about still I wonder who that redhead is who was with him."

Kiba smirks "Naruto's got a girlfriend."

Shikamaru shrugs "Going by the chemistry I'm going with no but it's hard to tell as he never took off that mask, man seeing someone dressed like that coming at you would scare the crap out of you."

He doesn't know it but Sakura, Ino, Hinata and weirdly enough Tenten are all jealous about this mystery women well Ino's been jealous ever since she saw her.

Kiba nods "So where do you think he's been for two years do you think he visited Wave and Suna like Sakura said."

Shikamaru shrugs "No idea but he's put on muscles and if he is the Gargoyle Of The Darkness he's picked up some mad skills."

Tenten nods "I've got a copy of the Bingo book it says her under his bounty Run Away at the mere sight of him unless you are guaranteed of beating him and his army of clones."

Everyone looks at his profile and are all amazed that this is their friend there's a picture and everyone gets slight shivers down their spine seeing the image.

Hinata smiles "It doesn't matter Naruto-Kun is alive our friend is alive and well that's what matters right."

Shino nods "Hinata speaks the truth for two years we have wondered if he was alive and now we know for sure that is the person you guys saw correct."

Chōji nods "That's him I don't think anyone would forget a look like that don't you think it kind of reminds you of that man from the Chūnin exams with the scar on his face."

Ino smirks "Yea, it does but Naruto-Kun looks so much hotter and he said I was attractive atleast he's got his eyes opened."

Again Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten are jealous of their friend now who sees the looks and just sticks out her tongue at them.

Meanwhile Asuma's walking to a bar for a drink his regular when he sees Kurenai, Maito Guy, Kakashi and Anko he shrugs as he approaches them Maito grins "Asuma I take you had a youthful mission."

Asuma shrugs "Youthful not really boring yes it was after the mission that's when things got interesting but I need a drink first before I say anything."

When he gets his drink they all sit on a table Asuma smirks "Seems we met someone our students know very well on the way back."

Anko grins "Well who is it."

Asuma sighs "Well I wasn't instructed to tell you but whatever it was Naruto."

Kakashi looks up from his book "Did he look OK."

Asuma grins "Oh he was doing just fine he's not only Naruto Uzumaki he's also The Gargoyle Of The Darkness from the Bingo book."

Anko grins "That guys awesome wow the little squirts all grown up."

Asuma nods "He's easily 6ft now put on muscles has that huge sword had a redhead with him but from what I judged they were not together Ino was totally jealous of her."

Guy grins "The Youthfulness of Naruto is amazing."

Kurenai grins "He's sure grown up and his reputation is he's dangerous seems he abandoned the Orange finally."

Anko pouts "This sux I was planning on seducing him if I ever saw him now I find out he's only 14 that sux." Everyone looks at her in shock she smirks "Give him a year or two and I'll still seduce him."

Kurenai rolls her eyes "Sometimes you frighten me Anko."

She grins "I know wonder what he's been up to."

Kakashi's not really paying attention he's just thinking about Naruto _I'm glad your alive Naruto I bet your parents are looking down on me with shame I should really have spoken to him before he left instead of saying nothing._


	7. Alliances And Titles Confirmed (Re-Write

**The Last Uzumaki Part 7 Alliances And Titles Confirmed**

 **A/N: Hey everyone seems everyone's enjoying this story here is chapter 7 it will be a short part and a Time skip of two months.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been two months since Karin joined up with Naruto in Uzushiogakure she met the Hologram Uzumaki Elder and he helped her grow stronger also she also has a look identical to Naruto now sometimes she wears a skirt the only difference (Not really Important) They still went on hunts for missing-nin's.

There now in the Land Of Snow, there was a group of Princess Koyuki's Uncles followers still around and she got word of The Gargoyle Of The Darkness in the area so she hired him. Naruto and Karin easily dealt with the threat when they went to the Princess she smiles "I must thank you once again my uncle's followers just don't stop coming I thought it was dealt with years ago."

Naruto smiles "It has been a while Princess Yuki."

Koyuki is confused "Have we met before." Naruto smiles and takes off his mask she sees the blond hair and the whiskers and is shocked "Naruto is that you."

He nods "Indeed it is."

She smiles "Why you have grown up nicely much more handsome."

Naruto blushes "Thank you, Princess Yuki."

She smiles then her smile drops when she doesn't see the leaf headband. "Naruto what's going on did you leave Konohagakure."

Naruto cringes "No I was banished."

She is shocked "Banished for what."

Naruto tells her and she's shocked "Sasuke betrayed the leaf and because you fought him your banished that's ridiculous."

Naruto nods "Yes but I have rebuilt my old home Uzushiogakure here with my Cousin Karin Uzumaki we will soon visit the Fire Daimyō and officially inform him of the village being rebuilt."

She smiles "My father told me about Uzushiogakure did family live there."

Naruto nods "My Clan was from there as far as I know me and Karin are the last of the Uzumaki's."

Koyuki sighs "I am so sorry but at least you found some family so who leads this village."

Naruto smiles "Why the Uzukage of course."

Koyuki smiles "Maybe I could speak with this Uzukage and form an alliance with him."

Naruto smiles he turns to Karin "What do you think should I inform the Uzukage about this possible alliance."

She chuckles "I think he knows."

Koyuki is shocked "You are the Uzukage Naruto-San."

Naruto nods "That is correct Princess Yuki although it's not been made official yet we will be visiting the capital within the next few weeks to make it official."

Koyuki smiles "Well we can still form an alliance and as you are the most handsome Kage there is right now we can get down with the details."

Naruto nods "Is it OK if Karin takes notes she's helping with with all the politics and stuff."

Koyuki smiles "I see no problem with that."

After an hour Naruto has agreed to the alliance after speaking with Karin "All the details seem fair the village is still not fully operational we are still taking in refugees from the civil war from Kirigakure."

Koyuki smiles "Always the caring young man."

Naruto smiles "So how are you Princess Yuki."

She smiles "Please call me Koyuki, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto blushes "Very well Koyuki-Chan."

It's her turn to blush she then sighs "Well running a country is daunting things are peaceful the only problem I have is the council."

Naruto sighs "What are they troubling you with."

She sighs "Marriage they keep finding me Sauters but there all old people or snobs." She then smiles "As well as an alliance we could also make a political marriage to strengthen the alliance."

Naruto nods "You mean someone marrying me or Karin here."

Karin rolls her eyes at her cousin's denseness _Seems she's quite taken with my cousin._

Koyuki grins "I was thinking along the lines of myself and you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto blushes "You're serious."

Koyuki smiles "Of course say in two years we could do this."

Naruto is shocked he looks at Karin who shrugs. Then she whispers to Naruto about the Uzumaki Clan rule and he blushes again. "Koyuki-Chan this proposal is interesting but there is a rule for the Uzumaki Clan head well myself that if the Clan is almost destroyed the had must marry several women."

Koyuki smiles "An interesting clause and I would be OK with that but there is a rule on my end it won't affect your other wives well not much but as I am royalty I would be classed as head wife it doesn't mean I rule over the rest or anything like that it just means well I have a higher standing then them I guess."

Naruto nods "To be honest I'm only 15 so I never thought about marriage but I would have no problems with that at all if you're OK with sharing me that is I know it's weird."

Koyuki smiles "I understand I will look forward to our eventual marriage I will also inform the council of the alliance and the marriage."

Naruto nods "I understand well we must be going now Koyuki-Chan I have to return to my village."

Koyuki smiles and stands up she approaches Naruto and plants a kiss on his lips "I will see you soon Naruto-Kun."

Naruto blushes and scratches his head "Yes, Of course, Koyuki-Chan." Naruto and Karin leave the room with both Koyuki and Karin grinning and a very red faced Naruto.

 **Two Month Timeskip**

Uzushiogakure continued to prosper there now on their way to the capital before Naruto and Karin visit Sunagakure. It only takes a day to get to the capital. Naruto and Karin have seen the capital once before as there walking through the streets people step away from Karin and Naruto as there both wearing their Masks Naruto of his Gargoyle and Karin a Vampire. As there walking they see the Daimyō's assistant Hataro Ryozoki he with his escort meet both Naruto and Karin, Hataro smiles "Gargoyle and Vampira what brings you here."

Naruto smiles "I would like a meeting with the Daimyō it's very urgent."

Hataro nods "Follow me and you can discuss what it is and I will then inform the Daimyō if I feel it's necessary."

Naruto nods and he and Karin follow Hataro to a palace and the both enter Naruto gives up Fox's Bane but places it on the table himself saying the sword has a defense mechanism and only Uzumaki can touch it."

Hataro nods and they then enter his private chambers. After an hour Hataro is shocked and amazed but gladly gets refreshments for the two Uzumaki's whilst he informs the Daimyō. After 10 minutes Hataro comes back in and informs Naruto and Karin to follow him. After a short walk Hataro, Naruto, and Karin enter the main chambers. Naruto and Karin have never seen the Daimyō before they both bow to him and his wife Naruto remembers her because of her stupid cat Tora running away from her.

Naruto and Karin both take off their masks and sit down at the table provided. Naruto then retells the story of his banishment his finding and restoring Uzushiogakure and finding out he's the Clan head and the new Uzukage and he's come today to ask if he can be recognized as the Uzukage.

The Daimyō has of course heard rumours but didn't believe them he smiles "Naruto Uzumaki I have never met you but Hiruzen spoke highly of you or should it be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage you look a lot like your father I met him a few times and his wife your mother."

Naruto smiles "Well Naruto Uzumaki yes maybe add Namikaze when I'm a bit older."

The Daimyō nods "Understandable your clan and parents had many enemies now onto Uzushiogakure I am happy it's been rebuilt and I officially recognize you as the Uzukage I have to ask do you have a council yet."

Naruto shakes his head "Not yet we are still getting everything up and running the idea for a council has been mentioned though."

The Daimyō nods "I can provide you with some scribes to help you as I'm sure that the refugees you allowed to enter none of them were diplomats and that type of people."

Naruto smiles "That is correct my Lord I have a few Jōnin and Chūnin the academy has been rebuilt but we only have one qualified teacher a former Chūnin of Kirigakure."

The Daimyō nods "What about another school for non-Ninja's."

Karin steps forward "Lord Daimyō we are in the process of building it now but it's taking time so far it's not too urgent as we don't have that many kids of age to go to the school that doesn't want to be ninja's most are toddlers."

The Daimyō nods "Understood how are you for finances Naruto."

Naruto looks at Karin who speaks again "We have some funding but not much we have recently signed an Alliance with The Land Of Snow and The Land Of Waves are our allies we have helped them out plus there is our money from being Hunter-Nin's."

Hataro whispers in his ear and the Daimyō nods "I remember a scroll reaching my desk the Alliance is OK but from now on it would be wise to contact me before making any alliances."

Naruto nods "My humblest apologies Lord Daimyō we were caught unprepared for the alliance it came rather Sudden when we helped out Princess Yuki with a problem last year."

The Daimyō smiles "I understand things like that happen is there anyone else you're interested in forming an Alliance with Konohagakure maybe although that might be a sour spot for you I imagine."

Naruto nods "Yes, that is true I am not happy with Konoha for many reasons."

The Daimyō nods "May I ask what your grievances are other than the banishment."

Naruto nods "Years ago when I found Uzushiogakure I found a hidden Temple only Uzumaki could enter and I was taught by an Uzumaki Elder a Hologram sorry and he informed me that when Uzushiogakure was under attack and sent multiple letters to Konoha for assistance and as you know we received no help and as such Uzushiogakure was destroyed My Clan was almost wiped out I was lucky to find my cousin Karin here."

The Daimyō nods "That is strange Hiruzen would have sent assistance or was your father Hokage then I can't remember still they would have helped if they knew."

Naruto nods "Yes, maybe I would like to form an Alliance with Sunagakure my sources are that my friend Gaara is the new Hokage."

The Daimyō nods "Indeed he is and an Alliance is accepted will you be visiting personally."

Naruto nods "Hai, Lord Daimyo I was planning on visiting them after coming here."

The Daimyō smiles "Understood I know where Uzushiogakure is I can send some Scribes and Teachers there we have some former Ninja's here."

Naruto smiles "That would be perfect Lord Daimyō I would be there to greet them but with Sunagakure I am unable to but you can speak to Yukio Nakizawa, He is a Jōnin and is in charge whilst I'm gone."

The Daimyō nods "They will be there within the day."

Naruto nods "Thank You, Lord Daimyō I never expected this help."

The Daimyō smiles "Is there anything else."

Karin nudges Naruto and whispers to him and he nods "I'm not sure if this is relevant but along with the alliance with The Land Of Snow a political Marriage has been set up between me and Princess Yuki to take place when I turn 16."

The Daimyō nods "Do you know about the Restoration Law."

Naruto nods "I have Lord Daimyō and she has been informed also and is OK with it."

The Daimyō nods "Very well I congratulate you on becoming the Uzukage and your upcoming Marriage to the Daimyō Of The Land Of Snow."

Naruto blushes "Thank You, Lord Hokage."

Hataro smiles "Lord Naruto there is someone in the Capital who would very much like to meet you."

Naruto nods "And who may this be Hataro."

Hataro smiles "I will take you to him as soon as this meeting is done."

The Daimyō smiles "It has been concluded Hataro" He turns to Naruto "Good day to you Uzukage Naruto Uzumaki and your cousin Karin Uzumaki."

The both bow and get let out by Hataro as soon as they do they see a man he's male standing 6:1 swordsman build. He looks in his late 40"s. Hataro escorts Naruto and Karin to the man "Gale you came."

The Moment Gale sees Naruto he gets on one knee "Naruto Uzumaki, My name is Gale Uzumaki I am the Last of the Uzukage Personal Guard. I was on a mission for the Hokage under an assumed name of Kazuki when you was banished. I have been searching for you for years It's fortunate our paths crossed today My weapons is the Banryū. I have watched over you from the shadows as much as I could, At the request of your mom who was the last heiress of the Uzumaki clan and I pledged my loyalty to her until death I now pledge my loyalty to you Uzukage.

Naruto is shocked "Another Uzumaki."

Gale nods "Yes and who is your companion, Lord Kage."

Naruto smiles "This is Karin Uzumaki, my cousin, her mom was my mother's sister."

Gale nods "Understood then you both will be guarded I ask that I join you on your travels."

Naruto nods "Very Well Gale stand we are heading to Sunagakure to form an alliance."

Gale nods "Understood have you got all the supplies you will need."

Karin nods "Yes Gale we do."

Naruto nods "Then let's go visit Gaara."

Gale looks shocked "You know the Kazekage."

Naruto nods "Our paths crossed in the Chūnin exams."

Gale nods "We should be going, my Lord."

Naruto nods "Then Let's go."


	8. Suna Alliance (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 8 Suna Alliance**

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter 8 glad this story is going well with 210 followers, 150 Favorites, 47 Reviews 3 Communities and 8829 Views I'm glad it's doing so well. There are some complaints but that's normal as for the pairings One of them was confirmed straight away so there will be no changes to it. No Karin won't be marrying Naruto either there is one more Uzumaki to be confirmed in this chapter that will be the last one. So enjoy chapter 8. Temari will be a bit OC in this story with her attitude towards Naruto but she will still be the same in other ways.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

The trio of Naruto, Karin and Gale or as most people know them as The Gargoyle Of The Darkness, Bane and Vampira walking through the desert on their way to Suna it's been a day and a half since they left the Capital, Gale used money to get places for his Lord and his cousin saying an Uzukage should not live outdoors. There a few miles away from Sunagakure Karin looks at Naruto "So what's Suna like Naruto."

Naruto turns to her "It's a nice place not as bright as Uzushiogakure or Konoha but It's still a nice place they don't have much water though so having plants and stuff is pointless, not much grows there."

Karin nods "So they can't grow food and stuff that's not good so they have to rely on outside help."

Gale nods "Since the invasion some people ended relations with Sunagakure even though they were tricked by Orochimaru with us allying with them we can help and I'm sure if you speak to your friend the mayor of The Land Of Waves they could ally with them also just a suggestion though."

Naruto smiles "That's a great Idea Gale we will visit them when we return."

Gale nods "Thank You, My Lord, may I ask how long we plan to stay here."

Naruto smirks "Not long a few days no longer."

Gale nods "Understood."

They arrive at the gates a few hours later the guards see three people arriving at the gates and are weary. One of the guards steps forward "Halt Gargoyle, Bane, and Vampira what are you here for a bounty."

Gale (Bane) Steps forward "I would be careful what you say to the Uzukage unless you want to lose your head."

Naruto sighs "Calm down Gale, We are here to see The Kazekage, Gaara I'm an old friend but would like to keep my mask on until I speak to him."

The Guard nods "Oh OK Lord Uzukage we were not notified of anyone visiting."

Naruto smiles "It's Quite alright."

The Guard nods "Follow me Lord Uzukage."

Naruto nods "Lead on." The Guard leads Naruto, Karin, and Gale to the Kazekage's office.

Meanwhile, In the said office is Gaara, Temari and Kankurō all talking when there is a Knock at the door. Gaara tells them to enters a Chūnin steps inside "Sorry to bother you Lord Kazekage but I have The Gargoyle Of The Darkness, Vampira and Bane here to see you the one known as Gargoyle says he's the Uzukage."

Gaara is confused as he's not heard of that title before but he allows them to enter. The Chūnin nods and leaves the room and shortly after three people all wearing Black with Masks on one is obviously a woman the others wield giant swords. Kankurō is on edge Temari is just staring at the Gargoyle checking out his body. Naruto notices and smirks as does Karin. Naruto, Karin, and Gale all take off their masks then Naruto chuckles "Shame on you Temari checking me out."

All three siblings look at Naruto in shock they all say "Naruto" at the same time.

Naruto smiles "How's it going guys, told you I'd be back, allow me to introduce you Karin Uzumaki my cousin and Gale Uzumaki my personal guard well the Uzukage personal guard which is me."

Gaara nods "It's good to see you it's been years."

Naruto scratches his head "Yes, sorry about that I meant to visit but with getting Uzushiogakure rebuilt and forming an alliance with the Land Of Snow and The Land Of Waves I've been busy."

Temari smiles "So you found something then."

Naruto nods "I did it's good to see you all and Gaara the Kazekage aren't we moving up in pedigree matching me it seems."

Gaara nods "It seems so, It's great to see you but is this just a social visit."

Naruto smiles "Of course not although It's good to see you have you forgot what I said about an alliance with Uzushiogakure I have come to form one with you as one Kage to another."

Gaara smiles "That is great news as well as your other alliances we would be glad to form an alliance with you." Gaara looks at Temari who hasn't stopped staring at Naruto since he arrived and smirks _It seems her crush on Naruto is still there I wonder if we could do a political marriage also that is if Naruto agrees also._ He turns back to Naruto "I will have to summon a council meeting and you can speak to the council about your request.

Naruto nods "That sounds fine."

Gaara nods and summons Matsuri when she arrives he looks at her "Matsuri summon a council meeting immediately."

She nods "Right away Lord Kazekage." She leaves the room

Naruto smiles "So what's it like being Kazekage."

Gaara sighs "Paperwork endless paperwork I'm sure you know about that."

Naruto smirks "Actually no even though I'm the Uzukage I haven't got around to actually doing that were still building plus me and paperwork have made an agreement they stay out of my way and I don't burn their asses plus I have clones to do paperwork that's the great thing about Shadow Clones they have a special ability that they learn and I receive all their memories makes me awesome I know."

Temari giggles at that and Kankurō and Karin chuckle whilst Gaara sighs "I wish we had a clone that could do that."

Gale whispers in Naruto's ear and Naruto smiles "As a show of good faith many years ago when Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure signed an alliance some Jutsu's were traded we could tell you the secret of Shadow Clones it's a forbidden Jutsu in Konohagakure I'd advise you to make it the same only yourself learn it and the people who you trust the most but I'd advise you to be careful when dispelling them it will give you a massive headache so dispelling them in groups of two would be advisable."

Gaara nods "Understood."

Just then there's a knock at the door and Matsuri enters "They are ready for you Lord Kazekage."

Gaara nods "Thank You, Matsuri."

She blushes and leaves and Naruto smirks "Seems you've got an admirer Gaara."

Gaara looks confused "Who."

Naruto looks at Temari who just smirks and shrugs he turns back to Gaara "Matsuri Gaara."

Gaara nods "Oh, well we shouldn't keep the council waiting."

A few minutes Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō are in the council room. Baki looks at Gaara "Why have we been requested Lord Kazekage."

Gaara nods "We have a chance to form an Alliance today and We have there Kage here now I will call him." He turns around "You can come in now."

Naruto, Karin, and Gale wearing their masks enter the council is immediately shocked then Naruto and Karin sit down with Gale standing beside them both. Naruto, Karin, and Gale all take off there masks and Baki is shocked "Naruto it's been a while."

Naruto smiles "Hey, Baki it has indeed."

Baki nods "So are you the Kage, of what village, I see no Konohagakure headband."

Naruto smiles "That's because I am the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure."

Baki is surprised "So you found something then."

Naruto nods "Yes, Uzushiogakure has been rebuilt the women beside me is Karin Uzumaki my cousin and behind me is Gale Uzumaki the Last Royal Guard to the Uzukage although Gale will most likely train more."

Baki nods "We heard rumors about a village being built."

Naruto grins "Yes we have allied ourselves with The Land Of Waves and The Land Of Snow and am here to ally with yourselves also that is if you're interested."

Baki and the council start talking whilst Naruto and the others sit there Naruto notices Temari and smiles at her and she blushes and smiles back he thinks it's cute but not like her but oh well.

Baki and the council have finished and Baki speaks again as he knows Naruto "The council agrees to your proposal we have a suggestion to strengthen the alliance if you're interested."

Naruto smirks "Go ahead."

Baki smiles "A political marriage."

Naruto nods "I'm listening."

Baki looks at Gaara who nods he then turns back to Naruto "We propose a match between you and Temari Sabaku."

Naruto nods "I suspected as much I have to inform you about a restoration law that the Uzumaki have in case of near destruction well it's the Clan Restoration act that Konohagakure have adapted so as well as being the Uzukage I am also the Clan Heirs for the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan's and as such I have to find multiple wives unfortunately you are not the first to propose an Alliance and Marriage Koyuki Kazahana The Daimyō Of The Land Of Snow also wants to marry me there is a stipulation to that as she is Royalty she will technically be the Head Wife but only in Title she can't boss anyone around as such."

Baki and everyone else is shocked not only is he the Naruto the Uzukage, He's also the Clan Heir's for the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans but also set to marry Koyuki Kazahana the Daimyō Of The Land Of Snow. Baki looks at Gaara for what to do and he looks at Temari "Temari what do you think."

She shrugs then smirks "Of course, I would have preferred Naruto, all to myself but, The Clan Restoration Act is a good idea to bring back the Clan's so if he is OK I will still like to marry him."

Naruto blushes "I accept if your sure though."

She nods "I do."

Naruto grins "Then I look forward to the time when we get married."

She grins "Me too."

Gaara nods "Well that's great news were you serious about that offer of Jutsu trading."

Naruto nods "Oh yes we did it with Konohagakure it's also a sign of respect for our villages we can help with barriers around the village."

Baki nods "We could trade some Wind Jutsu's as you are a wind user Uzukage."

Naruto nods "Sounds good we can also help with supplies we know it's hard to plant food so with us on an Island we can assist you."

Baki nods "We thank you for your generosity Lord Uzukage."

Naruto brushes it off "Not a problem we are only too happy to help we know it's been tough since the invasion a few years back If you are interested you might try and form a deal with The Land Of Waves also but it's just a suggestion though."

Baki nods "Yes, it has so we thank you again we would like to celebrate our alliance if that is OK the people of Suna haven't had much to be happy about in the last few years."

Naruto smiles "That is fine."

Baki nods "Great news."

Gaara nods "I think that is it, for now, council dismissed."

Gaara let Naruto, Karin, and Gale stayed in the Sabaku compound whilst they stayed in Sunagakure there was a week of celebrating. Temari even took Naruto out of a date which surprised Naruto but he enjoyed the date they shared a loving kiss at the end.

At the end of the week Naruto, Karin, and Gale started to leave Naruto and Temari shared another kiss before the group left he said she could visit Uzushiogakure if she wanted and she agreed as did Gaara and Kankurō.

It's now been a few days since they left Sunagakure. Karin has been teasing her cousin about his relationship with Temari their little makeout sessions when they thought nobody was watching, with Naruto forgetting Karin was a Sensor type so she always knew where he was.

Gale was happy the happiest he's been since Naruto's banishment he has now found Naruto for many years he beat himself up for losing Naruto and begging Lady Kushina's forgiveness but now he's reunited with his Lord and will always protect him.

Karin grins "So I bet you can't wait to see and kiss Temari again."

Naruto blushes "I don't know what you're talking about Karin."

She grins "Are you forgetting I'm a sensor type I always knew where you were or who you were with."

Naruto groans "I hate you."

She grins then she senses someone "There is someone up ahead."

Gale looks at them "Friend or Foe."

Karin shrugs "Not sure it's only one person."

Naruto nods "Let's see who this is shall we."

Gale nods "This is your land whoever this person is there trespassing."

Naruto nods "Be on guard then."

They both nod Gale pulls out Banryū Naruto pulls out Fox's Bane and Karin pulls out her two daggers (She's not named them yet) They then approach the mystery person they see a red headed women at some ruins Gale speaks up "Who are you and what are you doing here these lands are not for scavengers state your business."

The Woman looks at the small group and gulps "Sorry my name is Honoka Uzumaki I'm and Archaeologist."

Naruto nods "Your an Uzumaki interesting seems we found another Clan member."

Honoka looks up "Are you hunting Uzumaki's I won't go down without a fight."

Naruto smirks "Not to sound arrogant but we could easily kill you but we are not hunting Uzumaki we are all Uzumaki."

Honoka is shocked "You are, wait you have blond hair."

Naruto nods "Taken after my father, I am Naruto Uzumaki, to the left is my Cousin Karin Uzumaki, and to my right Gale Uzumaki my personal guard."

Honoka looks confused "Why would you need a personal guard."

Gale speaks "He is the Uzukage that is why."

Honoka is shocked "Seriously but Uzushiogakure was destroyed."

Naruto nods "It was but it's been rebuilt as an Uzumaki your welcome to see it and live there if you so wish."

Honoka nods"I'd like that I'm more of a traveling Archaeologist My Lord Uzukage."

Naruto smiles "Well let's go then you can check out the ruins later."

Honoka grabs her things and catches up to Naruto, Karin, and Gale. She starts talking to Karin whilst Naruto is talking to Gale. A few hours later they reach Uzushiogakure Yukio greets them he sees the man besides Naruto and the other women he smiles "Welcome back Lord Uzukage can we call you that now."

Naruto nods "Yes, Yukio, we have much to discuss how are the scribes they arrive OK."

Yukio nods "They did Lord may I ask who these two new companions are."

Naruto nods "Honoka Uzumaki and Gale Uzumaki, Gale is the Last of the Personal Guard of The Uzukage Honoka is an Archaeologist."

Yukio nods "I see how did the alliance go with Sunagakure."

Naruto smiles "It went well we are now allied with them now."

Yukio nods "That is good Lord Uzukage come you must be tired."


	9. Uzushiogakure Visit (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 9 Uzushiogakure Visit**

 **A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 9 it's more of a filler chapter before the return to Konoha it will mainly focus on Uzushiogakure and The Suna siblings visit well enjoy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been several months now since Naruto visited Sunagakure with the help of Gale a new unit of Guards were formed with Gale leading them Yukio became the ANBU commander and several Jōnin and Tokubetsu Jōnin were trained. The scribes helped Naruto with what to do to run a village and Naruto learned a lot from them he's in his Office reading over some documents when he hears a knock at the door he doesn't look up but tells them to enter.

Karin opens the door "Hey cousin The Kazekage and his brother and sister have arrived."

Naruto looks up "Really I wasn't expecting them what are they doing now."

Karin smiles "There just looking around at the moment should I escort them here."

Naruto nods "Let them look around but when there done then escort them here. How's the clinic doing all up and running now correct."

Karin nods "Yes, It is, unfortunately, none of the refugees are doctors none are even nurses it's just me right now and I'm hardly a doctor either."

Naruto nods "Seems we need some help with that we might have to visit the Capital and enquire about some Doctors to train up some people it's a pain we don't even have any nurses only trained one is you, how is it at the Clinic patient wise."

Karin shrugs "Patient wise well we have no patients for now."

Naruto nods "Very well escort the Kazekage and his siblings when there done."

Karin nods "Understood Cousin."

Meanwhile, the Kazekage and his siblings are walking around at all markets stalls of fresh fish and vegetables. Temari buys some fruit and starts to eat the juicy apple "I wish we had fresh fruit instead of having it sent to us it's never exactly fresh when we get it."

Kankurō who's also eating an apple nods "I agree, man these are good."

Gaara nods he's eating some peaches and he admits there great "Temari we are taking some of this fresh fruit, vegetables, Meat, and Fish back with us."

Temari nods "I'll get on it before we go this place it great Naruto's done a great job."

Gaara nods "I agree everyone seems so lively."

Just then Karin arrives "Hello everyone."

Temari smiles "Oh hey, Karin this place is amazing."

Karin smiles "I know I visited it once when it was nothing but ruins and now this it's amazing oh we found another Uzumaki her names Honoka she's an archaeologist she was checking out the ruins not far from here."

Gaara nods "Everything seems organized."

Karin nods "Yes Gale is The Personal Guard Commander he has 50 guards now Yukio is are ANBU commander we have 25 ANBU at the moment We don't have a Commander of all the forces yet we are doing well our only problem is doctors we have a medical clinic and the only qualified doctor is myself and I only know some stuff basic we are lucky nobody is in danger."

Gaara nods "We could send some Doctors from Suna to help train some potential doctors and Nurses as a show of good faith."

Karin smiles "That would be amazing me and Naruto were just discussing visiting the capital but with your help that won't be necessary."

Gaara nods He clicks his fingers and a Suna ANBU appears "Go back to Suna that I request several doctors willing to train people and bring them as soon as you can." The Suna ANBU nods and vanishes.

Karin smiles "Would you like a tour."

Gaara nods "Maybe later Is Naruto free."

Karin grins "He could use the distraction the scribes don't like him using clones they always seem to know but they allow it sometimes it's stupid in my opinion because of the clones special ability but they just moan."

Gaara nods "Understandable well lead the way."

Karin nods and they all walk to the Uzukage Tower and Karin escorts them inside. Naruto looks up when he sees the door open "Gaara what a pleasant surprise I didn't know you were coming."

Gaara nods "Well you did give us an open invitation."

Naruto nods "I did, so how do you like it so far."

Gaara smiles "It's looking good you've done a fine job Karin told me about your doctor problem so I have sent and ANBU back to bring some doctors here to train some of your people."

Naruto smiles "Your a lifesaver Gaara."

Gaara nods "What are friends for."

Naruto smiles then he sees Temari "Hello Temari you enjoying my village it seems your enjoying my fruit."

She grins "This place is amazing it's weird that it's only like four years old but everything seems great."

Naruto nods "Glad you like it" He looks at Kankurō "What about you Kankurō."

Kankurō grins "The fruits great the village seems very lively."

Naruto nods the grins "Yes it does so is this just a social visit or are we forming another alliance."

Gaara smirks "A social visit plus Temari wanted to visit her fiancé."

Naruto blushes and stands up and approaches Temari and they share a quick kiss he then turns to the others "Let's get some lunch."

Kankurō grins "Now your talking."

Naruto smiles and leads them out they visit a restaurant and go in they sit down and there all served drinks and then start talking Naruto smirks "So how's Suna since I left I know they were saying I saved their lives with the alliance."

Gaara nods "Yes, in a way you're a hero to the people of Suna strangely enough and you're not even a Suna Ninja."

Naruto grins "It's because I'm awesome you should know that by now Gaara."

Gaara nods "You sure do have a way to attract the people."

Temari smiles "It's his charm everyone can't help but fall in love with him although it gets annoying when half the women in Suna talk about you, your fangirls probably wanted to visit too."

Naruto shakes his head "Jeez I'm glad I didn't stay there then, I guess I know why Sasuke really defected now, to get away from his fangirls."

Kankurō laughs "Yes, that would be a good enough reason."

Everyone chuckles at that then the food arrives and they start eating they all enjoy the food. After they finish. Karin takes Kankurō and a reluctant Temari on a tour whilst Naruto and Gaara return to the Uzukage Tower. Once they get there Naruto orders his assistant Mozumi to bring some tea for the two of them. They wait for her to get the tea and pour two cups before passing one to each of them before Leaving. Naruto looks at Gaara "So what is so important."

Gaara sighs "Can you put up a sound barrier this is for your eyes only."

Naruto nods "Wait Gale should be here he is my Personal Guard Commander."

Gaara nods "Very Well." Naruto asks Mozumi to summon Gale he arrives a few minutes later after the short welcome Naruto puts up the Barrier Gaara requested. Gaara then sighs "We have a Spy network nowhere near as advanced at Jiraiya's but there is some interesting and disturbing news "Apparently there is this Organisation called Akatsuki there a group of S-Ranked Ninja's my spy's don't say much other then there dangerous they wear Black Cloaks with Red Clouds on them my spies even informed me they were in Konoha but left shortly afterwards."

Naruto nods "I see are you sure they were after me."

Gaara nods "Yes, my spies followed them apparently they an old apartment. When they left my spies went into the apartment and wasn't sure who's it was until they asked one of the villagers who told them that it was your old apartment."

Gale nods "This is not good we will have to double the guard around you."

Naruto nods "I understand but this will not stop my visit to Konoha in a few weeks time."

Gaara nods "Why would you be going there."

Naruto smiles "My father owned most of the banks well the Namikaze Clan did and all the Namikaze and Uzumaki money is in those banks with only an Uzumaki or Namikaze Seal can open the safes plus Gale tells me many people in Konoha owed debts to my father I'm guessing there thinking with him being dead there debts are cleared there wrong I will take every penny they owe my father I am also going to demand they remove everything associated with Uzushiogakure and all the Jutsu's we shared with them are to be returned."

Gaara nods "May I ask why."

Naruto nods "Many years ago Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure were allies the Uzumaki Clan was one of the most awe-inspiring Clans and also one of the most feared so Iwagakure destroyed this village and most of my Clan from what The Uzumaki Elder who I now know is Ashina Uzumaki said that we sent multiple requests for help not one reply and we were destroyed they council will know I'm sure."

Gale nods "My money is on Danzo Shimura."

Naruto looks at Gale "Who's that."

Gale sighs "He's an Old man and on the council as one of the Hokage's advisors he has bandages on his arms and face he was a cruel manipulative man many times he demanded you be handed over to him to make you a weapon Hiruzen always said no and now I think about it, it's something he would do to stop the alliance or make the Hokage seem cowardly by refusing aid my money is on him."

Gaara nods my spies tell me he's had dealings with Orochimaru I ever found a letter from Danzo in my office sent before the Invasion which would mean he knew Orochimaru was impersonating the Kazekage, my father."

Naruto nods "I'm going with him then."

Gaara and Gale nod then Gaara nods "Be careful then when you return he could try something."

Naruto smirks "I hope he will it will give me and excuse to kill him."

Gaara nods "Indeed people like that only want to destabilize everything including peace men like him should not exist but they do."

Naruto nods "How long are you staying."

Gaara smiles "We should return home today my brother and sister don't know the real reason for me coming here although I did want to see your village you've done well for yourself."

Naruto shakes hands with Gaara and the three of them leave the tower they meet up with Temari and Kankurō they spend the next few hours together then the siblings return with a goodbye kiss shared between Naruto and Temari.

A few weeks later they Naruto, Karin, Gale, Honoka and Yukio visit the capital. There met by Hataro Ryozoki the Daimyō's assistant "Lord Uzukage, Karin, Gale, and who might they be."

Naruto smiles "This is Honoka Uzumaki no relation and Yukio Nakizawa my ANBU Commander."

Hataro nods "Understood well come this way the Daimyō's been expecting you."

Naruto nods and they all follow Hataro he enters the palace and escorts them to the main room the Daimyō sees them "Perfect Naruto you have arrived and I see you have more followers now."

Naruto nods "This is Gale Uzumaki My Commander of The Person Guard, Honoka Uzumaki no relation and Yukio Nakizawa my ANBU Commander."

The Daimyō smiles "More Uzumaki's that is good so I heard you want to visit Konoha about getting what's yours meaning your families money."

Naruto nods "That is correct my father owned the banks I'm guessing the people who owed him money thinks their debts ended with my father's death they were wrong it means they owe me and I intend to get it all back plus I think I might demand back all the traded Jutsu's it's only fair seeing as they never helped during my Clan and Villages downfall."

The Daimyō nods "I guess that is understandable so I am going setting off tomorrow you are free to tag along I will also officially announce you as the Uzukage."

Naruto nods "That sounds reasonable well until then Lord Daimyō we should find a hotel to stay at."

The Daimyō shakes his head "Nonsense you can all stay in the palace you are now the Uzukage remember."

Naruto scratches his head and smirks "Oh, yeah I keep forgetting that."

The Daimyō nods "Hataro escort them to their rooms to rest for a while it is getting close to dinner won't you join me when it is done Naruto your companions are also welcome."

Naruto nods "I'd be Honoured Lord Daimyō."


	10. Return To Konohagakure (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 10 Return To Konohagakure**

 **A/N: I am still in shock how popular this story is it has the most followers of all my stories and reviews and won't be long before it's the most viewed. Well here is chapter 10 the long awaited return to Konoha. There will be anger in this chapter well just enjoy I hope you like what I do.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a slow pace for The Uzumaki crew going with The Daimyō was slow going but it was a precaution because of his banishment he would be under the Daimyō's protection. Naruto, Karin, Gale, Yukio and Honoka all talked amongst themselves.

Naruto actually found out Yukio's also in the Bingo Book under the name Yukio The Smasher so they are all dangerous individuals minus Honoka who's a Kunoichi but not much of a fighter. Karin looks to Naruto "You sure this is a good idea you are banished from Konoha."

Naruto shrugs "I hardly care I'm going there for what is rightly mine and my Clan's after this I will never return to Konoha it was once my home but not anymore."

Honoka looks at Naruto "What about your friends won't it be good to see them after so long."

Naruto shrugs "Maybe but if I don't see them it won't be a problem friends don't always stay friends they become enemies and try to kill you sometimes they grow apart I admit some I was closer to like Shikamaru and Chōji but that's about it."

Karin sighs "What about Sakura you used to like her do you still like her."

Naruto looks at Karin "To be honest I don't know a part of me does but another part tells me why to bother she likes Sasuke I wasted years trying to get her to notice me and she didn't she only had eyes for the traitor."

Honoka nods "What if they tried to have her marry you."

Naruto smirks "A part of me would love that but the other part is saying she would never agree to that and I don't want to force anyone."

Yukio then speaks "What if she doesn't like this Uchiha what if by some bizarre turn of events that she now likes you."

Naruto smiles "Unlikely as that seems as she hasn't seen me in years so how could she grow feelings for me, but if be some chance it did happen then I would gladly accept Sakura's request not to take anything from Temari I mean I think I'm in love with her but Sakura was always the girl I wanted I had a crush on her for years and strangely we were teamed up together, unfortunately, the Uchiha was with us also."

Karin smiles "Keep your fingers crossed then." Naruto smirks but says nothing.

An hour later they see the gates of Konohagakure Naruto and the others are in the middle of the convoy they all put their masks on minus Honoka who just walks beside them. They reach the gate and they enter Kotetsu and Izumo notice Naruto, Karin, and Gale well The Gargoyle Of The Darkness, Vampira and Bane they also notice Yukio The Smasher they look at each other wondering why they are here.

Meanwhile inside Konoha Ino's just finished a long shift at the flower shop and is now walking around the village to stretch her legs when she sees the large caravan entering Konoha she's seen the caravan before as being the Daimyō of the land of Fire she almost turns away when she sees him. She looks at him and smirks "Wow Naruto's grown even taller man I can see the muscles from here is he purposely teasing women with that tight top on."

She then see's he's not alone she sees the girl with Red Hair although she's wearing a mask now and looks just like Naruto then there is another Guy with a massive sword also dressed like Naruto, Then there is someone dressed like ANBU and lastly another Red-Headed girl and her jealously grows again "I wonder what Naruto's doing here I have to tell Tenten (They have become close friends.) She then runs off to find Tenten.

Meanwhile, the caravan gets closer to the Hokage Tower Naruto sees many people staring at him and his companions he sees women giggling and blushing and raises his eyebrows at that and then looks away. A short while later The Daimyō is informed there is a Council Meeting going on and he smirks he asks Naruto to approach "Now Naruto it would be best to let me introduce you I know you are unhappy with Konoha but let me talk first."

Naruto nods "Understood Lord Daimyō."

An ANBU sees the Daimyō appear and immediately goes in to inform the Hokage who informs the ANBU to let him come in. The Daimyō enters the room but Tsunade is shocked to see five people enter with him she knows one of them going by the look is Naruto but she has no idea why he's here and with the Daimyō. Most of the other Shinobi council knows who they are well there aliases and are also wondering why there here maybe there his bodyguards.

The Fire Daimyō takes a seat with the five people standing behind him The Daimyō smiles "Sorry to interrupt your meeting but I have come on urgent business I'm sure you well the Shinobi side know who these well some of these are but that is not why they are here what I am about to tell you brings great joy to me as it was a sad loss many years ago I'm sure most of you are aware many years ago Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure were allies and we all know that Uzushiogakure was destroyed."

He looks around to see everyone listening he then continues "Well Uzushiogakure has been rebuilt and they have a new Uzukage and he's here today and he has some questions for you all the floor is your's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure."

Tsunade is in shock but inwardly smiles but her happiness soon vanishes when Naruto speaks "I am the Uzukage and I was banished from Konoha the place I once saw as home well not anymore Konoha means nothing to me you all make me sick for what you did to my me, my Clan and Village in its hour of need several requests were sent asking for aid from our so called Allies and yet we got no replies and most of my Clan was wiped out my village was turned into ruins whilst you all stood here doing nothing whilst countless hundreds died husbands, sons, daughters, wives, grandparents, grandmothers, granddaughters, grandsons cut down none were spared, you are not fit to be allies with anyone."

He looks around his mask off now "It took two years of hard work but Uzushiogakure has been rebuilt we are growing as a village once again but things change new alliances were formed and old alliances are now over Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure are no longer allies and because of your cowardice everything we shared with you are Jutsu's are Defence barriers must be returned you don't deserve anything from us you will remove the swirl on your clothing because our alliance is over."

Naruto grins "Now onto money I have come here to empty the banks of all the money saved up by my parents Kushina Uzumaki The Red Hot Habanero and Minato Namikaze your very own Yondaime Hokage and that is not all the Namikaze Clan owns most of the banks in Konohagakure and as such everyone has taken out loans now I'm guessing your thinking that with my father's deaths your debt's are cleared your dead wrong what you owed him you now owe me and I'm sure since it's been 16 years since his death you stopped paying back the loans well I'm here to tell you I want everything you owe brought to me within two day and I'm sure the interest has built up quite a bit over those 16 years."

A fat councilman stands up "We will not pay you anything demon"

That was the last thing he said as his head left his shoulders and nobody even witnessed Naruto move Naruto smirks "Does anyone else want to piss me off."

Hiashi stands up "Lord Uzukage maybe we can try and strengthen the bonds and try and repair this damage you are from two Clans we could do the Clan Restoration Act."

Naruto scoffs "Your forgetting that I'm banished and as such that law means nothing as I am no longer of this village now I expect the money brought to the Namikaze Compound within two days I have nothing more to say." He turns around and leaves followed by Karin, Gale, Yukio, and Honoka all leave the room leaving everyone in shock.

Tsunade sighs "He will leave us defenseless."

The Daimyō sighs "I am sorry Tsunade but as the Uzukage and the Clan Heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans he has the right to do what he says he feels slighted for himself his Clan and Village."

Shikaku sighs "There must be something we can do to appease him an alliance with Uzushiogakure would be helpful with Sunagakure pulling out of the alliance with us."

The Daimyō nods "Naruto has already formed an alliance with Sunagakure, The Land Of Waves and The Land Of Snow the reason Suna pulled out is for your treatment of Naruto to them he is a Hero he defeated Gaara during the Invasions years ago and Gaara is now a changed man he is now the Kazekage. As for the Land Of Waves, they also see Naruto as a hero saving them from Gato many years ago going so far as to name a bridge after him and a Statue of Team 7 although the Statue of Sasuke was destroyed I believe. As for the Land Of Snow Team 7 also helped The Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana and rescue the Land of Snow and as such Naruto is seen as a hero there."

He coughs "Now let's continue with what he has done since Uzushiogakure has been reformed he has taken in refugees from the Bloodline purge as well as refugees in The Land Of Waves and even the Capital itself he is seen as a hero to the people of Uzushiogakure."

Everyone is shocked Tsunade is impressed with what Naruto has done she then sighs "Still you never mentioned if there was a solution to this."

The Daimyō nods "Oh, well there is something The Uzumaki Clan also had their Clan Restoration Act and as such Naruto will have to restore the Clan of not only the Uzumaki but Namikaze Clan now Naruto has already sorted out alliances with Suna and The Land Of Snow as I mentioned he has also agreed to marry Temari Sabaku who I believe is in love with Naruto and Koyuki Kazahana the Daimyō herself but as she is Royalty she will be the Head Wife but only in Title there is your solution but it is Naruto's choice if he accepts or not I will leave you to discuss further."

Meanwhile, The Uzumaki's and Yukio have already put there bags in the compound with Naruto being the only one to open the Seal on the Gate due to his combination of Uzumaki and Namikaze blood. They walked around the house for a short while. Karin had to console her cousin when he saw a massive portrait of his parents his mom obviously pregnant with him.

Yukio and Honoka both said his mother was very beautiful and said they were sorry he never had a mother. Naruto thanked them both but it was Karin who helped console him which she was only too happy to do ( **No Incest people.** )

Later on, they left the Compound as Naruto wanted to visit the Ichiraku's he approaches the small place he loved so much before he was banished he lifts up the shroud and enters the place is empty the five of them all take seats and wait for service. Naruto smiles when he sees Ayame come out he smiles _It's good to see she's OK._

She smiles "What can I get you five your not regulars I'd remember such a cute as you."

Naruto smirks "Now Ayame-Chan I saw you as a sister and now you're flirting with me shame on you."

Ayame's mouth drops open "Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "How you doing."

She immediately starts crying and runs around and hugs Naruto who hugs her back "I missed you Naruto-Kun."

Naruto pats her back "I missed you to Ayame-Chan but with my banishment, I could hardly visit you plus I run my own village now."

Ayame is shocked "You do, where."

Naruto smiles "Uzushiogakure the other side of the Land Of Fire I'm there Uzukage."

Ayame smiles "So you got your wish well sort of."

Naruto nods "Yea." Just then they hear a cough and Naruto looks up "Old Man Ichiraku."

Teuchi smiles "So the wanderer returns it's so to you boy oh sorry Lord Uzukage as your back the meal is free for all of you so who are your companions."

Naruto smiles he points to Karin "Karin Uzumaki is my cousin the man beside her is Gale Uzumaki the Leader of my Personal Guard, then there is Honoka Uzumaki no relation to me and Yukio Nakizawa my ANBU Commander."

Teuchi smiles "So you found some family that is great say Naruto you wouldn't have any space in Uzushiogakure for a Ramen stand would you."

Naruto rubs his chin "I'm not sure it's a very busy place I just don't think there's any room." Ayame sighs until Naruto grins "But there is a shop that is currently unoccupied that would be much better."

Teuchi and Ayame smile then Teuchi grins "Then when you return Naruto we will pack up here and follow you there, your friends visit sometimes but not that much with our number 1 customer gone it's pretty quiet."

Naruto smiles "Then you should definitely come to Uzushiogakure."

Ayame smiles and hugs Naruto again "Thank you Naruto-Kun."

Gale raises an eyebrow and Naruto rolls his eyes "Gale neither Old Man Ichiraku or Ayame-Chan need to call me Uzukage they are like family to me."

Gale nods "Understood Lord Uzukage."

Meanwhile, Sakura has just left the hospital after another tough shift she's tired and just wants a nice hot shower and to go to bed when she hears two voices one she knows as Ino the other is Tenten so she decides to listen in.

Ino grins "So I can't believe it our very own Naruto is now the Uzukage of the reformed Uzushiogakure that is cool he got his wish not the Hokage but his own village dad says Uzushiogakure was where the Uzumaki Clan were from It's weird Naruto was a Clan kid and not just one Clan but two his dad was the Yondaime Hokage can you believe that and his mum Kushina Uzumaki was one of the most badass Kunoichi in Konoha talk about having awesome parents."

Tenten grins "Wow I heard of Kushina Uzumaki I don't know why I never thought of the surnames and connecting them so why is he back."

Ino grins "Well he's come to get all the money from his parents and all the debts from everyone." Her face then drops "It's sad though he's not happy about our village not helping his Village when it was destroyed he doesn't see Konoha as his village anymore but he is the Uzukage after all."

Tenten sighs "That's a shame anything else."

Ino grins "Yea Lady Tsunade is trying to bring our villages closer by a political marriage and as he is the Heir to two Clans the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans he has to take multiple wives he has two already in Temari Sabaku, a sore subject for you that one and Koyuki Kazahana, the Princess of The Land Of Snow and It's Daimyō but Tsunade is trying to get some marriages from here and my dad asked me and I said yes."

Tenten is shocked "You'd marry Naruto."

Ino grins "Of course I would if he accepts you should do it too."

Tenten is shocked "But I'm not from a Clan."

Ino shrugs "Technically neither is Temari or Koyuki Kazahana."

Tenten nods "With Neji being forced to marry a Hyūga it would mean I could move on it would mean I could have a surname plus he might be able to teach me some cool Kenjutsu."

Ino grins "Not to mention you'd be married to a hunk oh that girl the Red-Headed girl is his cousin but there's another girl but I don't think she's a threat."

Tenten grins "So what would I do."

Ino grins "Well my dad's going to visit the Hokage about it, she did say to go to her with recommendations I bet she will get loads with most being rejected as gaining nothing."

Tenten nods "So do you think we will get anyone else from our friends."

Ino smirks "Hinata most likely she's always had a thing for Naruto I know someone Naruto would definitely want he had a crush on her for years."

Tenten grins "Oh you mean Sakura."

Ino nods "Yea, he totally had the hots for her but I think she still likes Sasuke the traitor well come on let's go visit the Hokage."

Above them, Anko heard the whole thing and grins "Many wives aye oh I'm definitely going to ask the Hokage I saw him earlier, he's really grown up I could see the muscles on his yummy." She then uses **Shunshin** to vanish

Meanwhile, Sakura heard both Ino and Tenten's conversation and strangely that crazy snake lady Anko. She blushes after hearing some of the things Ino and Tenten said plus what Anko said "Would he accept me though I have gotten over Sasuke I have missed Naruto so much and I'm so glad he's doing OK I want to marry him not out of guilt but because I think I love him although I don't understand how I could still I will ask my parents."

She rushes home and sees her mom in the Kitchen "Hey mom."

Mebuki nods "Hello dear how was work."

Sakura sighs "Tiring I heard Naruto's back."

Mebuki glares at her "Don't talk about that demon in this house."

Sakura is shocked "He's not a demon and I love him I want to marry him."

Mebuki drops a plate "You will do no such thing the fact you talk about him in this house is bad enough but don't you even mention marriage and that demon again."

Sakura turns around and leaves the house and heads to the Hokage Tower to ask Tsunade if she can marry Naruto to hell with what her mom says she will marry Naruto Tsunade will say yes. Sakura knows in her heart she will be happy with Naruto so she will put her name forward.


	11. Planning For The Future (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 11 Planning For The Future**

 **A/N: Well everyone here is the next chapter. I'm surprised how popular this story is well there will be more surprises I guarantee that. If you don't like what I have done then tough I will take suggestions of course but this story is my idea and if you don't like where it's going then stop reading and read a different story.**

 **P.S Now I know there is no Haruno Clan but there is in my story although it's a Civilian Clan**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story.**

Sakura a few hours later arrives back at her house, she knows her parents will probably be angry with her but she's old enough to make her own choices they should be happy for her. As soon as she opens the front door and steps into the front room she sees her very unhappy parents.

Mebuki glares at her daughter "Come here now Sakura."

Sakura stands in front of her parents, she knows they're angry, "What's wrong."

Her dad Kizashi glares at her "We specifically told you not to mention that demon in this house. We told you to drop that stupid idea to marry that demon and yet you disobeyed us and did it anyway. Now go back to the Hokage and tell her that you recant your request."

Sakura snaps "I WON'T DO THAT!"

Kizashi sighs "Then you leave me no choice we are only a Civilian Clan but we feel that you are disgracing the Haruno name, you were going to be the Clan Head but no longer with your continued acts of defiance you are hereby DISOWNED! Why do you think your friend Ino is no longer welcome in this house? Because she talks about him. Now you have 30 minutes to pack up your things and leave this house. You also will no longer be Sakura Haruno, you are just Sakura. Now go to your room and pack."

Sakura looks shocked and hurt "Why can't you be happy for me? Naruto is a good man, he's done many amazing things. Have you forgot what he did during the invasion."

Mebuki scoffs "He's a demon, nothing more. I'm giving you one last chance Sakura to recant your confession to marry that demon."

Sakura is in shock but then she snaps "I WILL NOT, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TO HELL WITH YOU! YOU WANTED ME TO MARRY SASUKE, WELL NEWS FLASH HE'S A TRAITOR YOU'RE JUST BLINDED BY YOUR HATE!" She then smirks before continuing, "I WILL MARRY NARUTO-KUN AND LIVE A HAPPY LIFE! I WILL HAVE A FAMILY WITH HIM AND I WILL LOVE THE KIDS THAT WE HAVE!"

She turns away and heads to her room as soon as she gets to her room though she starts packing, she still starts crying wondering why her parents are so vengeful. After she's finished she heads downstairs Mebuki looks at her, "As soon as you go wherever you're going get some new clothes and burn those. You disgrace the Haruno Clan by your actions."

Sakura looks into her mother's eyes before she speaks, "I fucking hate you." She storms out of the door and walks around the village, everything she owns is in three scrolls. She walks around town for a short while still in shock

After an hour of just walking around, she ends up stopping outside the Yamanaka flower shop she might as well go inside. As the door opens Ino and her mom Inoue look up. Inoue looks at a depressed looking Sakura and is confused, "What's wrong Sakura dear."

Sakura looks up crying "I've been disowned because I want to marry Naruto-Kun."

Inoue is in shock as is Ino. Inoue walks over to Sakura who's like a second daughter to her and hugs her, "There there Sakura darling, it's OK, you can stay here with us."

Ino sighs, "First they forbid me to visit Sakura and now this I don't understand their hate towards Naruto-Kun."

Inoue sighs, "Some people just can't understand he's not a demon." She turns to Ino, "Close up the shop and let's get Sakura settled."

Inoichi comes into the shop, "What's up dear."

Inoue sighs, "The Haruno's disowned Sakura because she wants to marry Naruto."

Inoichi sighs, "Idiots why can't they be happy for their daughter? Well, let's get her set up. I'm afraid she'll have to share with you princess."

Ino smiles, "I don't mind."

Meanwhile, Naruto is now in Tsunade's office. He was surprised that as soon as he entered the room he was enveloped in a hug by Tsunade. He was also surprised to hear her crying as after a few minutes she broke from her hug. They then both sat down and talked for a while about how his village is doing. Tsunade was surprised how much he's grown but was also very happy for him.

Naruto looks at her "So what have the council come up with now I'm sure they have suggested something."

Tsunade nods "Well the Daimyō told us about your own Clan restoration act and we would still like to mend our shaky relationship by some marriages."

Naruto smirks "Figures as much, I'm sure you have pages of names?"

Tsunade nods "Pages, but most are civilian names which will gain you nothing and them prestige. So, I've ignored most of the list but I have some promising names her although it would take a lot of Konoha's best Kunoichi."

Naruto nods "May I see the list of potentials?" Tsunade shows him a scroll and he looks over this list, "A revised version I take it?" When Tsunade nods he continues "Ino, Tenten, Hinata," He raises an eyebrow, "Anko, didn't expect that," He continues reading, "Sakura? Why would she put her name down? She loves Sasuke."

Tsunade smirks "Not anymore, she's changed over the years she only wants him back as a fellow Konoha Shinobi. But, with you also being banished I don't think she cares much. She hasn't mentioned Sasuke to me in years, if I'm honest, but she mentions you all the time."

Naruto is surprised by this, he remembers back to the talk they had on the way here and he smiles, "I'll talk with these five, I want to know their reasons. Tsunade, I'll marry people who I want to marry. I will not force anyone to marry me."

Tsunade nods, "Understandable, we can sort this out tomorrow but there is something I want to talk to you about. I know the Sasuke retrieval mission probably brings back bad memories but by any chance do you remember the Sound Four."

Naruto nods "Vaguely, is there a reason you're mentioning them?"

Tsunade smiles, "Actually? Yes, do you remember that foul-mouthed red head?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I remember her. Didn't Shikamaru and Temari fight her?"

Tsunade nods, "Yes, well, we captured her and she's been held a prisoner for years."

Naruto sighs, "And you're telling me this why?"

She sighs, ' _He's so different, not the hyper kid anymore. I guess he's had to grow up_ ', "Well I spoke to her after you arrived with your cousin, bodyguard and other followers. I had a hunch and I was right, it appears that she's an Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes open, "I want her released immediately."

Tsunade smiled, "Already being arranged as a good will gesture between our two villages she will be sent to you shortly."

Naruto nods, "I see is that all."

Tsunade thinks, "Oh Yūgao wants to join your village, you would know her as Neko."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Might I ask why she wants to join my village? Not that I'm saying no, she was one of the only ANBU that actually tried to keep me safe you know."

Tsunade nods, "Do you remember a man called Hayate Gekkō."

Naruto nods, "Yes, he was that Proctor of the Chūnin exams, kept coughing."

Tsunade nods, "He was Yūgao's boyfriend but he died and she never got over it so she wants to get away from the village. I know she's a valuable member but, she wants to go and I won't force her to stay."

Naruto nods, "I see well, I'll speak with her, where can I find her?"

Tsunade smiles, "I'll send her to your house. The Namikaze Compound is where you're staying correct?"

Naruto nods, "Yes, well I'll take my leave, it was nice seeing you again, Baa-chan." He stands up and walks to the door then stops "Oh did you know you're my cousin?"

Tsunade is shocked, "What?"

Naruto nods "Yes it's how I found out who my parents were."

Tsunade nods "So how did that work exactly."

Naruto leans against the wall "Well there was this Jutsu and I put blood on a scroll and something strange happened a a sort of family tree came up. Of course, I didn't know about you until much later, so yeah, you're my cousin. Well, send Yūgao when you can."

Tsunade nods and Naruto leaves and she sighs, "That's just great, I sent my cousin into exile. Hawk find Yūgao and send her to the Namikaze Compound."

Hawk appears and nods then vanishes via **Shunshin**.

Naruto is back at the compound sitting down with Karin whilst Gale, Honoka, Yukio and many Naruto clones start packing up everything. Karin smirks, "So Sakura wants to marry you then so are you going to say yes to her you still love her don't you."

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I'm meeting with my potential brides tomorrow. Say Karin, do you remember the Sound Four?"

Karin nods, "Yea a bunch or arrogant arseholes."

Naruto smirks, "Yeah, I hear you, now, do you remember the redhead? Well, she's an Uzumaki and she's been a prisoner since the Sasuke retrieval mission. Tsunade is releasing her into my custody."

Karin smirks, "Wow another Uzumaki."

Just then there's a knock at the door Naruto answers it and sees Yūgao without her mask on, "Uzumaki-San may I come in."

Naruto steps to the side and Yūgao steps inside she takes a seat on the couch and Karin smiles "Would you like a drink."

Yūgao shakes her head, "No thank you."

Naruto nods as he smiles, "So Tsunade says you want to join my village is this true Yūgao."

Yūgao nods, "That's true Uzumaki-San I lost the love of my life and even though it's been years I still haven't gotten over it. This place brings bad memories for me, a new place would be ideal for me now. I won't beg you, but I ask if it's possible I can.."

Naruto smiles "Of course Yūgao-Chan, you were one of the only ANBU who protected me time and time again, so, yes Yūgao you can join my village. I would be honored having you in it's ranks. Is there any position you planned on asking for within my forces?"

Yukio then stops, "Uzukage-dono, although I am thankful for the chance of becoming your ANBU commander, but I've heard of Neko of Konoha, she would make a better Commander."

Naruto looks at Yukio, "And what about yourself Yukio? You've served me well since taking the job."

Yūgao, with a serious face interrupts Naruto and Yukio's conversation, "May I suggest he be my Second in Command."

Naruto nods in agreement, "Very well, Yūgao is now ANBU Commander with Yukio as Sub-Commander. Welcome to Uzushiogakure I suggest you start packing Yūgao-Chan."

She nods, "Understood Uzukage-Sama."

Naruto smiles at his new ANBU commander, "Naruto or Uzumaki-San is fine, although my friends can call me by my name. Be ready to move out within the next few days."

Yūgao smiles in return, "Understood Naruto-San."

Yūgao leaves to start packing. Yukio nods and continues with the sealing of the household items. Karin joins them and Naruto just sits down to think. Several hours later there is a knock at the door Naruto opens it to two ANBU, "Lord Uzukage we have brought Tayuya Uzumaki as requested."

Naruto nods and steps aside and Tayuya steps past the ANBU. She looks at Naruto and walks past him as the ANBU turn to leave. Naruto closes the door and follows Tayuya back to the main room and sees Tayuya sitting on the couch. Naruto sits down on another chair facing her, "So you're an Uzumaki."

Tayuya smirks, "Fuck Yeah! And you, are you really an Uzumaki? I thought all Uzumaki had red hair."

Naruto smirks, "I took after my dad."

Tayuya smirks, "So your the fuckhead who's looking after me."

Before Naruto can answer a blade is placed at Tayuya's throat, "Watch your tongue girl, he is the Uzukage _and_ the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan head. Disrespect him again and Uzumaki or not you lose your head."

Tayuya gulps, "Got it", as she groans to herself inwardly, "I'm sorry Uzukage-dono."

Naruto gives Tayuya a gentle smile, "No problem Tayuya. So, you will be returning with us to Uzushiogakure within the week."

Tayuya is confused, "Uzushiogakure was destroyed."

Naruto smirks, "It's been rebuilt and is flourishing."

Tayuya smirks right back at the teen in front of her, "Fucking awesome, my mom told me it was a nice place."

Naruto nods "It still is."

Tayuya nods "Oh, there's an Iwa nin in the prison bragging about being involved with our Clan and Villages destruction mentioned that some guy called Danzo helped Iwa in destroying it."

Naruto nods "I see did he say anything else."


	12. Future Brides (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 12 Future Brides**

 **A/N: Hello again decided to give you 2 for the price of 1, 2 updates enjoy I have decided some changes to the pairings I know some people probably won't like that I have taken out two of the women but I have plans for them both, There will be two more added eventually. So if you don't like what I do well don't continue reading. This chapter will focus on meeting his potential future brides as well as some fluff moments.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Tayuya tells Naruto, Karin, Gale and Yukio everything about what she heard from the Iwa-nin, Naruto was beyond furious but Karin was able to calm him down. It was getting late and he had a busy day tomorrow with meeting his potential brides. Naruto agreed, he didn't want to snap at them. Still there would be hell to pay once he'd met his potential brides. It was weird even to him why he wanted them to explain why they wanted to be his bride but Gale said it was actually a good idea.

The next day Naruto was escorted to a meeting room. His potential brides had already been notified of what would happen. Naruto sat in one of the chairs with Yukio and Gale standing against the wall as bodyguards for the proceedings.

There was a knock at the door and In came Ino Yamanaka she smiles "Hey Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles, "Ino", he looks behind him, "Wait outside guys." They looked at Naruto then Ino then each other before nodding and leaving the room. Naruto motions Ino to sit down and she sat next to him he nods "OK Ino I know this is weird but I don't want to force anyone to marry me. Everyone has free will so, tell me why you want to marry me."

Ino smiles, "Well, Your drop dead gorgeous I'm surprised how much you've grown I've heard about your exploits The Gargoyle, Vampira and Bane also known as the 'Mitsu no Oni', 'The Three Demons'."

Naruto smirks, "Three Demon's that's a new one not heard that before I kind of like it OK anything else."

She smiles "Well we never really got to know each other and for that, It's my fault for never giving you a chance but I've grown up and well you are very attractive and who can resist my beautiful looks.

Naruto grinned back at her, "Who indeed? I have to ask are, you OK with this? you weren't forced into it by your parents?"

Ino smiles, "No, not at all. Ever since I saw you years ago something just sort of clicked. Nobody can force me into anything. When I heard about the idea of marrying you I asked my parents if it was OK. They never forced me or anything plus nobody in this village holds a candle to you. The things you've done since your banishment. Which I might add, your friends were all disgusted by it. I might also add you have become a leader of a village formed alliances, battled missing-nin and found Clan members. Not that I knew you had a Clan until recently."

Naruto smirks, "Two actually, did your father tell you who my parents were?"

She shakes her head "Yes, I'm sorry you lost them so young and I'm also sorry for the way I treated you when we were kids, can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto smiles, "Yes, I forgive you, as you said we were kids. You didn't know but the villagers that did, that's another story," Naruto said darkly.

Ino Is shocked but happy, Naruto has forgiven her of how she treated him in the past, "Seriously? I'm so glad you did Naruto," Looking closer she notices his resemblance to both parents, "You know, now that I can look closer you do look a lot like your father in the hair and eyes. But your face, WOW! Naruto, I can see your mother's features in the shape of your face. Even though I thought you annoying in the academy I always thought you'd grow from cute to devastating. Your mother, even though I was a Sasuke fan girl for all those years, I looked up to your mother. Lady Kushina was the Kunoichi us girls always wanted to be like."

She then smiles hopefully at Naruto, "So, Naruto, ummm, I don't know what else I can say to convince you that I'm serious. So I guess I have to just ask you, do I pass or do I have to give you more incentive?" Naruto raises an eyebrow but before he can say anything Ino stands up leans down and plants a kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto is shocked he was kind of hoping his first kiss in the village would be with Sakura-Chan, since Princess Koyuki and Temari had both claimed his lips months earlier but, oh well. It still felt nice. Naruto smiles "You are 100% sure with this?"

She nods "I am, I want to see your village."

Naruto nods back before flashing the smile reserved for those closest to him, "Very well, I accept you and your feelings Ino."

Ino is now beaming in happiness, "Thanks, Naruto-Kun we're going to have so much fun."

Naruto blushes, "I'm sure we will." Ino blows him a kiss before walking out the room Naruto grins, _'_ _ _Wow always the flirt.__ _'_

A few minutes later there is another knock Gale enters along with Tenten she smiles, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto nods, "Morning Tenten."

Gale Is about to leave but turns around "If I may ask you a question before I leave?"

Tenten nods "Sure."

Gale nods, "Did you know your parents by any chance."

Tenten furrows her brow in thought, "Vaguely may I ask why?"

"You look a lot like Tenzin Uzumaki. He was a blacksmith, one of the best in Uzushiogakure he fled with his wife and came here taking his wife's surname of Higurashi."

Tenten is shocked "So I could be an Uzumaki?"

"Yes you do look a lot like Tenzin."

Tenten's shock now turns to excitement, "Wow!"

Gale then leaves and Naruto smiles, "Well isn't that a surprise? Tenten, I'll ask you the same thing I asked Ino and that is, why you want to marry me and were you pressured into it? Because if you were I won't force you into a marriage if it's not what you want."

Tenten smiles softly at Naruto's concern over her and the other girl's feelings, "Nobody forced me into anything. Naruto? You know, I remember you vaguely, we were in the same Orphanage."

Naruto shuts his eyes for a moment as a dim memory makes it's presence known, "I think I, yeah, I vaguely remember you. You weren't like the other kids though, I mean you always treated me nice. I'm sorry that I forgot about you."

She nods, "It's okay, we were so little back then," taking a breath to steel her nerves the bun haired girl continued, "Okay, why do I want to marry you? Well, I've been following your exploits, I always do on new people in the Bingo book. You're a swordsman and that's great because I'm a weapons expert and I'd love to spar with you someday. But, well I also think you're cute and I've kind of always felt alone, we're both orphans so we both know what that loneliness is like."

She softly smiles, "Having a surname is something I never had and I guess that it could be either Uzumaki or Higurashi. I want to be your wife because I want to fit in and feel like I'm part of a family. I also want to fight alongside you and learn from you, I'm sure there's much you could teach me. The Uzumaki Clan are well known for their seal and sword work. They're true Seal masters, after all, and great masters of the blade. I've read up on your, well, our Clan I guess ever since I found out about the offer of marriage and who it's extended to, I want to be one of the best and be able to stand beside the best for all my life."

Naruto smiles back, his real smile, "Very well, now, are you 100% sure? You would be leaving behind your teammates after all is said and done."

"I understand that perfectly and they already know about my resolve to this. They're sad to see me go, if you accept that is, but they told me to follow my heart and that's what I'm doing. Naruto, I honestly believe that this is going to be my one true chance at love and happiness and I have every intention to take it, make you a happy man and later a proud father."

Naruto nods in understanding, "Very well Tenten I accept, I understand and remember what that loneliness felt like and the pain that went with it. I can see the spark of your eyes when you spoke of standing by my side and wanting more in life. Tenten you will become one of my wives if you wish it so."

Naruto stands up and so does Tenten, she hugs Naruto tightly as Naruto surprises her by kissing her on the lips. For a second she hesitates, then she kisses him back. It's only a short kiss of course. Naruto then stops and smiles at her once more, "I will see you soon Ten-Chan."

She smiles and leaves the room with a blush on her face. A few minutes later there is another knock and in comes Anko she smiles widely at seeing Naruto, "Hey Gaki! Long time no see, damn you're looking fine."

Naruto smirks and scratches his head, "OK Anko I'll get straight to the point, why do you want to marry me and was it forced?"

Anko grins, "Not forced and well you are amazing. I've heard much about you, you're strong, fast, scary. You run your own village and you're like awesome. I also think that with that Stamina you have sex with you would be a rush, hours of fun. There's something else as well, me and you are the same. We're both hated by this village, they still talk about you like you're the devil. The same goes for me, I'm hated because of the actions of my first sensei. Naruto, some days it gets too much and I begin to think that I should just...well, let's just say I kind of need to get out of here."

Naruto blushes at all that Anko has said and was starting to get concerned at what she hinted at, "Okay, not surprised at what's coming from you. I do have to say I was surprised at the age difference. It's what 10 or more years? Anko, I'm not even 16 for a few days yet."

Anko sighs, "Does it really bother you? About the age difference."

Naruto sighs as well, "Kinda, but that doesn't mean you can't join my village if you hate it here so much."

Anko nods, understanding Naruto's feelings and offer, "Kind of bummed we couldn't have gotten married, but, if I can still leave with you then great." She grins "Oh by the way the two guys outside not the redhead but the other one what's his deal?"

Naruto smirks knowing Anko is now most likely in the mood for mischief, "That, is Yukio Nakizawa my second in command for ANBU. Yūgao is also joining my village as my ANBU Commander."

Anko nods before speaking in a softer voice, "She hasn't been the same since Hayate-Kun died. So is Yukio single?"

"I believe so."

Anko grins wider (if that's possible), "Cool, well, when do you leave."

"End of the week."

She grins and stands up as does Naruto. She surprise's Naruto by kissing him, Naruto at first is surprised but quickly kisses her back. They make out for a minute before she pulls back and grins, "Oh how much fun we could have had but it's okay, I guess Yuki-Kun will just have to witness the sexy beast that is Anko."

"I guess he will."

Anko leaves as Naruto watches as she walks past Yukio and slaps his ass. His face goes bright red and Naruto chuckles and sits down. Gale and Yukio look at each other in shock.

A few minutes later there is another knock and when the door opens there is Hinata Hyūga. She smiles nervously, "H-Hello N-Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles as he tries to put the timid girl at ease, "Hello Hinata take a seat I'll get straight to the point. Why do you want to marry me and were you forced into this? I won't force you to marry me."

Hinata nods, still nervous, "I-I understand N-Naruto-Kun."

She starts playing with her finger and Naruto sighs This is going to take a while seems she hasn't changed much.

Hinata smiles, "I-I wasn't forced into this marriage Naruto-Kun, I-I want t-to marry y-you because you I-Inspire me to become s-stronger, Y-You never G-give up and well I-I Love Y-You."

Naruto sighs, "Hinata from what you have just said I don't think it's love you have for me but admiration. I inspire you to become stronger like I did in the Chūnin exams that much is true, but, I've inspired many people from what I've heard. Gaara, Neji and others, I'm sure I bring out the best in people or so I've been told. I'm sorry to say this but you seem to love me for the wrong reasons. I don't think it's love for me, there's someone who's liked you for a long time I may have been dense but even I saw it."

Hinata looks sad at what she's hearing, "But you may come to love me."

Naruto sighs, this isn't going to be easy, "Hinata, I see you as a great woman. True, you need to work on your confidence and your strengths, but you're an amazing girl. You'll find someone who you truly love, but, I'm sorry, it won't be me. Hinata, I'm sorry, grow strong and make your Clan proud of you and marry someone that's truly worthy."

Hinata sighs deeply in sadness, "I understand Naruto-Kun maybe you're right, maybe it wasn't love but in a way, I will always care for you. You really have made me a better person."

Naruto stands up and so does Hinata and he hugs her "I'm truly sorry Hinata, I really am. Just...look, don't let your father and the elders push you around show all of them just how strong you are okay? You can write to me and tell me how your doing, one day you will be the Clan Head, believe it."

She smiles at hearing Naruto's trademark phrase once again, "I will Naruto-Kun." She turns away and leaves the room surprisingly, she doesn't cry, she leaves with her head held high. Maybe she's sad, but yet again Naruto is pushing her to improve.

Naruto sits down and sighs once again, "I am sorry Hinata and I'm not stupid. I've been told by Gale that you liked me but sometimes the truth sorts everything out," Naruto then pushed those thoughts aside as he glanced at the list, "Wow, it's just down to Sakura-chan," he couldn't help but be hopeful and nervous at the same time.

A few minutes there's yet another knock on the door and Sakura enters the room. Naruto immediately notices she's been crying but doesn't know why. When he stands up he's surprised when Sakura rushes up to him and hugs him like her life depended on that hug. All she's able to do is just cry for a minute as Naruto hugs her back, the girl he's always loved. He may love Temari but the one who really stole his heart is Sakura and Temari knows that.

Naruto and Sakura just stay like this for a few minutes she finally steps back and Naruto uses his thumb to wipe away her tears and she smiles for the first time in the last couple of days, "I've missed you so much."

Naruto is shocked but he smiles back, "I've missed you also, are you okay to sit down so we can talk?" As Naruto sits down he notices that she's sitting next to him like Ino did. Naruto smiles that smile he only gives to one person, "Sakura-Chan you're even more beautiful then you were before I left."

She smiles and blushes, "Thank you, Naruto-Kun, you're very attractive yourself."

Naruto smiles wider at her words, "Now tell me why do you want to marry and if it was forced, I know that you always loved Sasuke."

She frowns at hearing the traitor's name but then smiles at the thought of Naruto sitting next to her, "First off I don't love Sasuke anymore. After thinking for many years I realized I was wasting my time on someone who was so full of hate and corrupted by darkness. He already had an ego and the cursed seal just amplified that ego and corrupted him even more, he's not the boy I once thought he was. Like Ino, I lost interest in him at first I wanted him back for Team 7 then you were banished and it made things worse. I just don't think of him anymore. It's been years since he left, I can only imagine now much deeper he's fallen into the darkness."

Naruto just stares straight ahead in thought for a moment, "Yeah, I've heard from Karin, she's my cousin, about him. She used to serve Orochimaru before she joined me. She was in charge of a base in the Land Of Waves."

Sakura looks up "Tazuna and the others are they okay?."

Naruto smiles "Yes, Sakura-Chan, Tazuna was a big help in rebuilding Uzushiogakure. Did you know they named that bridge after me?"

Sakura smiles at that, "No, I didn't and I'm glad Tazuna helped you. How is your village?"

"It's going well but, sorry to say this but can we get back to the question of why your want to marry me and if it was forced?"

She nods yes, "To answer the last part no, it wasn't forced on me I made up that decision on my own. Although it made me happy it made me sad too."

Naruto is confused, "Go on."

"I want to marry you because I thought about everything we went through as a team and I realized that you've always been there for me. I guess in a way I want to marry you to apologize for the way I treated you all those years ago, you didn't deserve any of that. But I also realized that I have feelings for you. I know it's stupid with us not seeing each other until today, but, my feelings for you are real. I want to marry you."

She smiles before continuing, "Nobody but you ever really treated me properly. Whenever Sasuke rejected me it was always you there for me and I was an idiot. You saved me so many times, you cheered for me even when I treated you badly. I've improved greatly, I'm the apprentice under Lady Tsunade and she's has taught me well. For that I have you to thank for pushing me to become better person.

"At first I wanted to do it so I wasn't a burden on you even before your banishment I considered asking Lady Tsunade about training me. She has, I'm a Medic Nin and Tsunade says I might even surpass her one day. Naruto, If you say no I'll understand."

Naruto smiles at her answer and reasons, "Sakura-Chan, I forgave you years ago. I'm glad you have grown so much. You've turned into a beautiful strong woman and Sakura-Chan I've loved you for years."

Sakura looks at Naruto, "How can you love me though after I treated you badly."

Naruto once again smiles at her softly, "Love makes people do stupid things. Now, are you sure you want to do this if you are Tsunade's apprentice she'll need you the hospital."

"Milady Tsunade knows how I feel about you and she knows that if you say yes I will leave with you. I love you and want to be with you, to start a family with you and everything else that goes with a marriage, not out of guilt but because I love you."

Naruto smiles and stands up as does Sakura and they hug again then he plants a kiss on her head, "I want to marry you Sakura-Chan, it's always been one of my dreams and in a way I have succeeded in my other dream although not Hokage. I'm the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure and clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans."

Sakura is shocked, "The Yondaime's Clan? Wait, is he related to you?"

Naruto smiles as if he just come up with the ultimate prank, "The Yondaime Minato Namikaze was my father and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

"You found out your parents that's amazing," she replies with a wide smile.

"I will be leaving at the end of the week, I'm not sure when you three will be joining me though, soon I hope."

Sakura smiles in agreement, "Soon I hope as well." Naruto and Sakura share a passionate kiss before Sakura smiles and pulls away "I'll see you soon Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "Say goodbye to your parents." She smiles but Naruto notices it's forced, somethings happened.

She then leaves and Gale and Yukio enter Gale smiles, "So how many did you accept and what was up with the purple-haired women?"

Naruto just keeps smiling "Come we have work to do and I chose three, the first two and Sakura-Chan who just left. Anko is too old for me but she does like you Yukio so beware."

Yukio smirks "She was hot."

Naruto smirks "She's a good kisser that's for sure now we get Karin and search for Danzo and Root with her Sensor skills she should be able to locate him and we will end him he was a key component in our clan and villages destruction."


	13. ROOT's End (Re-Write)

**The Last Uzumaki Part 13 Root's End**

 **A/N Hey everyone time for more The Last Uzumaki as the title shows some major stuff's going to happen that's all I'll say Now I got a few reviews about a mix up from Chapter 12 suffice to say I have a friend who's checking over my story. Chapters 1 & 2 have already been checked with a few modifications and it looks much better. There might be a surprise ending to the chapter but let's see how it goes shall we? Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

After leaving the meeting room Naruto, Gale and Yukio make their way back to The Uzumaki Compound. As soon as they step inside they're met by Karin and Tayuya. As they all sit around a table Tayuya is surprised she's included, but when she asked he says it's an "Uzumaki matter, Yukio's here because at the moment he's my ANBU Commander."

Naruto starts to speak, "OK the plan is simple Karin you use your sensor skills to locate this Root base. When Karin has found it, we go in and kill anyone we see. Danzo was behind the destruction of our Clan and Village. Now it's high time he realized he made the biggest mistake of his life," At this Naruto stood up drawing his sword as he did, "My family and clansmen, Danzo's life ends today Root ends today! Why Jiji allowed Root to remain is beyond me but he's meddled in our Clan's affairs long enough."

Honoka then speaks "What about Konoha? We're going to be killing members of their village plus one of the Hokage's advisers."

Naruto smirks as he sits back down, "They better stay out of our way. If any of them attack, restrain them or knock them unconscious do not kill or harm any of them any more than you have to. The only blood spilled today is Root's and Danzo's. Leave that bastard for me and me alone," Naruto ordered with a death's head grin, "he's mine."

Tayuya displays a tight and grim smile as she speaks up, "Fuck yeah, I really need a good fight but I'm kind of useless without my flute," she confesses.

Honoka looks confused at that statement, "You fight with a flute Tayuya-Chan?"

Tayuya nods as she answers, "I used it to summon demons."

Just then there's a knock at the door so they all stay quiet. Naruto heads to the door and opens the door and sees Anko and Yūgao Naruto looks at them "Can I help you two?"

Yūgao smiles, "Yes Naruto-san, here's Tayuya's personal affects. Well, actually a flute and a few trinkets. Lady Tsunade requested that I deliver them as soon as the paperwork cleared."

Naruto nods and takes the flute, "Thank you Yūgao-Chan but why did it take you both to come?"

Anko grins, "Oh I was just in the area."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "I see, are you sure that your trip here isn't related to a certain ANBU Commander?" The Uzukage teased his future citizen and academy instructor. Anko said nothing as her red face spoke volumes. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto bowed deeply to the two kunoichi before speaking, " Well thanks again. Have a good evening ladies."

Naruto closes the door then returns to the front room grinning like a madman, "Tayuya catch!"

Tayuya catches the flute and happily grins, "Oh yeah, Now we're talking."

Naruto turns to Karin with a semi-serious face, "How was the training with Tayuya whilst I was gone?"

Karin smiles, "She's improved somewhat, genjutsu is her best skill but she can also use a tanto. She's a very quick learner. Like all Uzumaki, after all, it's in our genes," she smirks at her cousin.

Naruto nods, "Good, I'll help with her training when we have dealt with this now let's go."

They all suit up and wait a few minutes before they leave the compound. Unbeknownst to them, Yūgao and Anko were watching them from the shadows. They noticed that Naruto, Gale, Karin, Yukio, and Tayuya were armed and ready for a fight. Yūgao is confused and softly asked Anko, "Maybe they're training for something?"

Anko shakes her head no, "They have a training field attached to the compound. They're up to something and it's getting my blood running," she then turned to her friend with a glint of mischief in her eye, "As his ANBU Commander maybe you should join us."

Yūgao looks at Anko "Us?"

Anko grins wider, "Yeah, I'm going to follow them." Yūgao just rolls her eyes but follows as well. For a while, they watch the small group. It seems the red head is leading them somehow.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he looks at Karin in anticipation, "Anything yet?"

Karin stops and looks around then nods and points, "This way I can feel a large group of people underground, now we just have to find the entrance." After a few minutes of searching, they stop at a boulder with Karin pointing towards it, "The entrance is behind that boulder." Before anyone can do anything Karin smirks, "We have company."

"Where?"

"There," Karin replied as she pointed towards the shadows.

As if on cue Yūgao and Anko jump down. Yūgao sighs as she walks towards her new boss, "Naruto-San what's going on?"

Naruto's face was devoid of any emotion, even his trademark grin was gone. What he said in answer to her question chilled Yūgao's blood, "About to destroy Root and Danzo hopefully."

Anko grins, "What did I tell you Yūgao? I knew they were up to something, count me in!"

Yūgao sighs once more, "May I ask why you are doing this?"

Naruto now smirks as his eyes flash red for an instant, "Short answer? Danzo was to blame for my Clan and Village's demise. In doing so he made an enemy of the wrong man, me."

Anko grins wider, she was not only enjoying herself but Yūgao's discomfort as well, "So, shall we have some fun then?"

Yūgao sighs, "Fine, I just know I'm going to get in trouble with this but who cares? I'm leaving with Naruto soon anyway."

Naruto pulls out his katana. He adds some wind to it's edge and slashes at the rock and watches as it literally gets sliced in half Anko smirks, "Damn, you've improved gaki."

Naruto just schools his face to show nothing and starts walking, "Let's go."

Everyone nods and follow into the tunnel. At fifty meters Naruto smashes a door down and comes out into an opening with over a 100 members of Root. Everyone pulls out their blade but Naruto grins as he channels some of the foxes chakra that elongates his eye teeth into fangs and changes his eyes to red, " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." Over 200 clones of Naruto appear, Naruto just points and the Clones start attacking. Two Root members come at Naruto but he just uses shunshin to appear in front of them, before they can react their heads have left their bodies.

Tayuya uses her flute, " **Mateki: Genbu Sōkyoku (Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody)**." Three demons arrive and start attacking anything not an Uzumaki or a member of their party.

Anko does some handsigns, her voice now filled with venom and hate, " **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**." Snakes come out of her sleeves and start attacking the members of Root.

Yūgao goes through some handsigns before she unsheathes her blade, " **Mikazuki No Mai (Dance Of The Crescent Moon)**."

Karin and Gale both go through some handsigns, " **Kongō Fūsa.** "

Yukio also weaves his own set of handsigns, " **Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)**."

Naruto continues walking making quick work on any ANBU he sees. A pair of Root Members jump in front of Naruto and he smirks, ready for battle. Before he can swing his blade Yūgao and Gale jump in front of Naruto. Gale smiles at his leader, "We'll deal with these two, go after Danzo, I saw him above us."

Naruto nods, "Stay safe." He then uses **shunshin** and appears in front of Danzo, "Danzo Shimura, your life ends here, now," he calls in a deceptively calm voice.

Danzo smirks in condescension, "Oh, you really think you can beat me, boy?"

Naruto smirks. "I already have. You see this was my second objective, you see the first was placing a Seal on your body so your sharingan eyes can't help you now. You didn't think I'd notice you had them now did you? Well I did and your chakra has been sealed. You fucked up Danzo, I was thinking about seeing what a mummy could do but I think I'll just end your life. You caused the decimation of my clan and the destruction of my Village. For that I, as Uzukage and the head of the Uzumaki clan pass judgment. I find you guilty of those crimes as well as the involvement in the death of a fellow Kage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Now, the sentence is that you die. Any last words you old bag of bones?"

Danzo is shocked and grunts in surprise. ' _When did he place the seal on me? I didn't feel a thing. Damn Uzumaki he could have been my weapon, but no. that old fool had to keep him away from me._ "All I did was for the good of Konohagakure. Every thing I did was to protect the Leaf but that fool of a Hokage and his 'Will of Fire', he was the one that weakened Konoha. I have no regrets in what I've done, history will absolve me."

Naruto just rolls his eyes at Danzo's feeble attempt to justify his actions, "Yeah, yeah, what ever lets you sleep at night. Keep telling yourself that lie you pathetic excuse for a human being. You're a power hungry tyrant. You know, Oji-sama used to tell me how much you changed. Always going behind his back, always trying to countermand him, _sigh_ , you're just a bitter old man who felt you should have been the Hokage. Well you deserved nothing, all you would have done is tried to conquer everything and everyone. I _know_ why you helped Iwa. It was because my Clan refused to share their secrets with you, but enough talking. My blade is thirsting for your blood, I suggest you just stand still. If you run you'll just die tired and out of breath." As he said those words Naruto smiled a smile that froze Danzo's blood. He'd seen that smile before, years ago on a red haired kunoichi named Uzumaki Kushina.

Danzo takes several steps back, ' _Dammit my plans are being stopped damn this kid_ ,' are his thoughts, the other thoughts he had was where his bodyguards were and how did the demon brat get inside his headquarters with out notice.

Naruto is still smiling at Danzo, "Well if you're not going to move I should just start my fun." He uses **shunshin** and then quickly returns to his place. When he does he holds up his trophy, it's then that Danzo feels the burning pain he looks at where his arm should be, the arm that Naruto is holding. Naruto grins in triumph, "That's only the start of your pain."

Meanwhile, Yūgao and Gale stand over the dead bodies of the two dead Root members. Yūgao looks closely, "Fuu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame Danzo's commanders."

Gale spits on their bodies, "He needs stronger commanders then, well let's clean up here."

Yūgao nods and they join in with the others. After 10 minutes all the Root that are present are dead. They're all checking each other for wounds finding none. None of them are badly hurt surprisingly, only a few scratches and a few bruises. Karin looks around and survey's the carnage, "I sense more people here but there not moving. Surely if there were more Root they would have attacked at once, right?"

Yūgao turns to Karin "How can you sense people, are you a sensor type?"

Karin nods, "Yes, I was told by someone when I was little it runs in my family. You know, I think we should go looking for these people."

Gale nods "Stay together in pairs. I'll go with Karin, Tayuya with Yukio and Yūgao with Anko. I'm sure you two can continue working together." They all nod and start searching for these other people.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, he smirks, "You don't look so good Danzo. I'm getting rather bored I think I'll just kill you now. But before I do I want you to know just one thing, you say you did everything for the good of the village, that history would vindicate you. Well, once you're dead and gone I'll make sure your name is removed from the records and history books. In all but one, you'll be mentioned as the facilitator of my clan's decimation and the accomplice to the assassin of the Third Hokage. You'll be seen only as a traitor to his village, allies and best friend. In all other areas you'll be a ghost, a shadow with no one remembering who that old mummy was,

"Your birth certificate, your diploma from the academy and your promotion documents. Every citation, award and pronouncement will be destroyed, your name in ashes, scattered to the winds. In death you'll be as your minions, nameless, faceless unmourned and unremembered. Danzo Shimura, when I'm done all you will be is a figment of the imagination."

He runs up to Danzo and with one slash of his sword Danzo's head leaves his body. Naruto picks up the head and seals it in a scroll. He looks down and sees all the Root dead and his friends unharmed and breathing so that's good, total mission success.

Karin and Gale are walking through some corridors where she sensed the other people. Now in a laboratory Gale and Karin looks at each other wondering what this could entail when Karin stops by a door. She checks the lock but it's locked tight, well it was until Gale just kicks it in. Of course, he used a jutsu that turned his Leg into rock first. They step inside the room and see a woman lying on a bed. At first they do nothing until Karin sees the red hair and rushes over "Mum!"

Gale looks over, "Isn't your mom dead?"

Gale spots a clipboard and flips through it, "That bastard!" he spat out.

Karin looks around, "What's wrong Gale?"

Gale points to the women, "That's Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. That, twisted bastard, he's been experimenting on her."

Karin is in shock she grabs the clipboard, "That sick mother fuc... lets hope Naruto killed him."

They hear a voice behind them, "If your talking about Danzo he's dead so what have you found? Who's this?" Karin and Gale look at each other and Naruto looks at them "Well?"

Gale sighs, "Naruto this is.." he looks down, "this is your mother."

Naruto is shocked, "My...my mom?" he walks up to the bed and checks for a pulse and is glad she's alive he clenches his fist until Karin puts her hand on his and he looks at her.

She smiles, "Go and find Tsunade she will be able to see if she's OK."

Naruto nods and Karin passes him the file on what's happened to her. Naruto takes it and as he leaves he flips through the file getting angrier.

Naruto heads straight to Tsunade's office he sees Shizune who sees the blood all over him and she's worried, "Naruto-Kun are you OK?"

Naruto looks down and then looks at her with an embarrassed smile, "Yeah, oh this? Don't worry nii-chan, it's not my, blood where's Tsunade?"

Shizune is shocked by the blood then she snaps out of it, "She's in a council meeting is someone hurt?"

Naruto doesn't reply he just walks off. She follows him as he walks straight to the doors and opens them up, interrupting the Council Meeting. Tsunade looks up and sees the blood all over Naruto "Naruto? What happened?"

Naruto pulls out a scroll and tosses it to Tsunade who opens it and pulls out Danzo's head she looks at Naruto "Why would you kill Danzo?"

Naruto gives her a smile devoid of humor, "For many reasons, all of them legitimate and within reason. "I also slaughtered his ROOT. As for Danzo, his crimes demanded death, helping Iwa destroy my clan and village, helping that bastard snake Orochimaru enter the village during the Chūnin exams, yes I found that out before I killed him," he then tosses a clipboard at Tsunade, "and lastly having my mother experimented on in his underground laboratory."

Tsunade is in shock but she flips though the file and growls, "That bastard, where is she now Naruto?"

Naruto looks up, "Still with Gale and the others unless they brought her to the hospital."

Tsunade stands up, "Meeting over come Naruto lets check on your mother, are you hurt?" Naruto shakes his head Tsunade smiles "Good let's go."

Naruto nods and follows Tsunade out. The council are in shock Tsume growls, "That bastard experimented on my friend? If he wasn't dead I'd kill him myse... hey check out his eye it's partially covered."

Shikaku moves the bandages to the side,"How did he get a sharingan eye?" He looks at Koharu and Homura "Did either of you know about this?"

They are just as shocked but shake their heads. Tsume stands up, "I'm going to see how Kushina is doing. Hey, Shikaku, what was that bastard doing." Shikaku reads the file and clenches his fist then passes the file to Tsume who reads it then storms off.

Shikaku groans, "This is beyond troublesome."


	14. Surprises

**The Last Uzumaki Part 14 Surprise's**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for Chapter 14 this is my most popular story and a few of my friends keep asking when I'm going to update it so here it is. There will be some angst and a waiting game for Kushina to wake up there will also be a nice Lemon for you all I won't tell you who but I had this planned months ago so it won't change there will be a nice surprise at the end also**

 **P.s: I know there are some inconsistencies and I am working on changing them but hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story**

Naruto and Tsunade quickly made their way to the Hospital. When they got there they saw Gale holding Kushina. When Tsunade saw her, her fist clenched; it was still hard to believe she's alive but seeing her with her own eyes was proof enough. Tsunade looked at Gale, "Follow me. Let's see what that bastard's done with my friend."

Everyone followed Tsunade to an exam room. Gale placed her on a bed and immediately Tsunade went to work. A minute later Shizune and Sakura arrive. Shizune goes straight to Tsunade but freezes when she sees Kushina "But how?"

Tsunade looks up "Shizune, focus."

Shizune nodded, "Hai."

Sakura looked over at Naruto. He seemed traumatized and was in shock. She then looked at Tsunade, "Milady do you need some help?"

Tsunade looked up. "No, Sakura. Look after your Fiancé. He's a bit traumatized right now."

Sakura nodded. "What's wrong and who's that, Milady?"

Before Tsunade can reply, Naruto spoke up. His voice is low but Sakura was close enough to hear him. "It's my mom."

Sakura looks at Naruto shocked. "Your mother?"

Tsunade simply nodded. "Take him to the cafeteria and stay with him. Me and Shizune have got this."

Sakura nods. "Hai." She looks at Naruto "Come on, Naruto-Kun." She reaches for his hand. He looks at her and she smiles "Come on. Your mom will be OK." Although inwardly she's thinking ' _His mother's alive but how and where has she been all his life?_ '

He looks back at his mom before Sakura tugs on his hand and he reluctantly follows her out of the room, Gale, Yukio, Karin, Anko, and Yūgao are all in shock. Yūgao and Anko both knew of her as did Gale, and of course it's Karin's aunt; only Yukio seems unaffected though that's not to say he's never heard of Kushina Uzumaki. I mean who hasn't heard of one of the most strongest and feared Kunoichi's of all time?

As Naruto and Sakura leave Gale moves to follow them but Karin puts a hand on his shoulder. "Allow Sakura to help him. We should remain here for when my aunt wakes up."

Anko looks at her "Your aunt... so why weren't here then when Naruto needed family around him."

Karin looked down guilty, knowing she should have come with her mother especially after they stopped receiving letters from Kushina."

Gale glared at her "That's enough, Anko. She only found out a few years ago that she even had a cousin and that her aunt was dead."

Anko sighed. "Sorry, Karin. I'm just wound up. To know all this time 12 years of Naruto's life and he was alone and yet his mother was so close…."

Yūgao growled. "I feel the same way. Naruto was almost like my little brother. I watched out for him as much as I could and saw how he looked at parents with their kids and how it would affect him. But he remained strong, only crying when he got home."

They all heard that and they all felt Naruto's pain. Right now, of course, Yukio knows Naruto the least out of everyone here and didn't meet him until he arrived in Usushiogakure but still hearing what Yūgao said really pissed him off.

Yūgao sighed "I need to get some air and calm down."

Anko nods "Yeah, I need a drink, come on, Yukio. I'll buy you some Saké and Dango."

Yukio nodded but he looked at Gale first who gave a nod and he follows out Yūgao and Anko, Leaving Gale and Karin sitting down in shock, Karin looked at Gale. She can see the hurt, the anger and the guilt in his eyes and knows he blames himself, To be honest she felt terrible as well, hoping her aunt will be okay.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto were in the cafeteria. She got both of them some tea that she drank when she's stressed sometimes. Even Tsunade drinks it which helps her, Right now she sat on the other side of the table from Naruto and she's held his hands in hers "Are you OK, Naruto-Kun, I can hardly imagine how you are feeling right now but what happened? Where was she?"

Naruto at first said nothing then when Sakura squeezed his hand his eyes lock with hers and he finally spoke. "Danzo Shimura had her in his underground lair .He was experimenting on her… all this time she was so close to me and that bastard had her!"

Sakura was in shock 'That monster! How could he do that to Naruto's mother? That bastard… I have no idea how Naruto's feeling but he's not alone. I'll never leave him. Never again.' "What happened to Danzo? Did you find him?"

Naruto nods "I killed him. I wish I could bring him back so I could kill him time and time again."

Sakura knew how he's felt. "Just be glad he's dead and your mom will be fine, Naruto-Kun. Tsunade and Shizune will do everything to make her better. Do you know what he was trying to do?"

Naruto nodded. "Trying to find out the Uzumaki secret to Longevity; plus she had a Jutsu called Chakra Chains. He wanted that but according to the results he was unsuccessful."

Sakura smiled "Well that's good. Drink the tea Naruto-Kun, it will help calm you down."

Naruto took the cup and sipped it. "Good Tea…."

Sakura smiled. "I use it, as does Milady when we're stressed out. It helps a lot."

Just then Shizune entered "Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked up "How is she?"

Shizune smiled "She is fine, Naruto-Kun. She's resting. He had her under some powerful sedatives but she will be fine, although she is in a coma right now but she will be fine when she wakes up."

Naruto nods. "Thanks, Nee-San."

She smiled. "You should go home and get some rest. You look tired."

Naruto nodded and stood up "Thanks for the Tea, Sakura-Chan. I'll see you later."

Sakura smiled "Get some sleep, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nodded and left. Shizune then sat down and asked what happened so Sakura tells Shizune what Naruto told her and she felt sad for Naruto.

For two days there were no changes. Naruto would spend a few hours each day sitting beside his mom. At first he just looked at her in shock until Karin told him to hold her hand which he did. She had such smooth hands, Tsunade told him stories of his mom so he was surprised there was no calluses on her hands.

By then it was the late evening of the 9th October. Tomorrow would be Naruto's birthday. His friends were informed as were a few others that if they wanted to celebrate his birthday knowing that soon well as soon as Kushina wakes up that Naruto would be leaving. Everyone had gone to bed already leaving just Naruto sitting on the couch in deep thought. Karin wanted to comfort her cousin. They really became more of a brother/sister then cousins.

Naruto's brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He's surprised since only certain people can enter and that is by placing blood on the gates which would recognize them so he wonders who it is. He headed for the door and opened it and is surprised to see Sakura at the door "Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?"

She smiles "Can I come in, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto steps to the side and lets her in. They both sit down. They haven't seen each other since their talk with her being too busy at the hospital, telling Tsunade she would be leaving with Naruto so she decided to tie up her loose ends. Naruto sees her bags also but doesn't say anything about them. They sat on the couch and Naruto looked at her. "So what brings you here Sakura-Chan? And what's with your bags? I heard you're staying with Ino."

Sakura smiled. "I was but she talks in her sleep and from what I've heard it's mainly about what you and her will be getting up to whilst in bed together." Naruto was shocked and has his mouth open until Sakura closes it "So I was hoping I could stay here."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I have plenty of rooms. It's weird my dad built this place for himself, my mum and me but it's more like a hotel."

Sakura smiled "He probably wanted a big family."

Naruto nodded "Yea, probably. Has there been any change?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not since I left work a few hours ago."

Naruto was shocked "Wait, you work at the hospital?"

Sakura smiled "Yes, I pretty much run the place, actually."

Naruto nodded. "Well, I'll find you a room then. It's pretty late. You just finished a shift or something?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I love the job but it sure tires me out sometimes."

They headed upstairs, Karin came out of her room and saw Naruto and Sakura and smirked but when she saw that Sakura was going to have a spare room she helped Naruto finds some sheets and stuff before doing her own business, wishing them a good night. After they've got the stuff she needed Sakura said goodnight and started making up her bed.

After about an hour she was still awake though. She just couldn't sleep. She's had not told anyone but the fact her parents disowned her had still affected her and she couldn't deny all those wet dreams Ino's been having; and Ino's talking in her sleep had got Sakura thinking she wanted to be close to Naruto.

She doesn't want to come off as desperate though, even though she wanted to be with Naruto forever; plus she also had been thinking about Naruto a lot, especially about how he must've been taking his mom being alive. She has no idea how he must be feeling.

She climbed out of her bed and left her room. She started looking around for Naruto's room. She could feel his Chakra so she knocked on the door and it opened to see a sight that almost makes Sakura jump him right there. He was barechested and only wearing shorts "Can we talk?"

Naruto nodded and stepped aside so she could enter and they sat on the bed. Naruto looked at her "Can't sleep, Sakura-Chan?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been thinking a lot. How are you taking your mom being alive? It must be shocking."

He nodded "All my life I wanted parents. And yet I thought they deserted me. Then I find out who she was and it made me think of what she was like but I thought she was dead. Little did I know that freak Danzo had my mother so close? It makes me so mad!

Sakura nodded "I know how you feel, well… not exactly but I guess I can only imagine how you feel is probably better."

Naruto nodded again. "Kakashi came to see me yesterday. I guess Yūgao, Anko or someone else told him. He was shocked. He was my dad's student and it made him guiltier that he neglected me now, plus he knew my mom as well so he's probably shitting himself and will probably take a yearlong mission just to escape her."

Sakura giggled. "I could imagine that."

Naruto then looked at her. "Have you been crying, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura nodded shamefully."I haven't told you but… I've been disowned."

Naruto was shocked "What!? Why?"

Sakura sighed. "My parents hate you. They're stupid and can't see the truth when I told them I wanted to marry you. They demanded I return to Milady and take my name off the list of people to marry you but I said no, So they kicked me out. I am just Sakura now not Sakura Haruno. They didn't even want to hear your name when Ino found out you were alive. When she visited me for the last time my parents kicked her out and told her never to return again."

Naruto was shocked. "That's wrong how could they do that to their own daughter?"

Sakura scoffed. "I'm not their daughter anymore, Naruto-Kun. They're blinded by their hate and while it saddens me for what they did… I don't care."

Naruto sighed "You will be Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze soon."

Sakura looks up and smiled "I guess you're right. I heard something weird that Tenten is actually an Uzumaki. Is that true?"

Naruto nodded. "I was as shocked as well. She was an Uzumaki on her dad's side and her mom was a Higarushi."

Sakura nodded and then reached forward and locked her lips with Naruto. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

 **LEMON STARTING Don't read if you don't want to**

Sakura cooed as Naruto started to kiss her neck, his hands soothingly touching her sides as she laid down on the bed. "N-Naruto-kun…" she whispered as Naruto kissed her neck, feeling her quickening pulse.

"It's alright," the boy said as he got on top of Sakura. "We're getting married, remember?" He grinned as his hands slipped into hers, their fingers intertwining. "It's okay to for us to do married couple stuff."

The pinkette blushed before chuckling. "I guess you're right." She took her hand and put it on his chest and felt his heartbeat. "Make love to me, Naruto."

Naruto's response was another deep kiss before his hands reached for her shirt. Sakura held her arms up and let Naruto tug the red shirt off of her, exposing her breasts to the boy. The pinkette cooed softly as Naruto's warm hands cupped her bosom. Ever since they first met, Naruto had noticed how Sakura had filled out nicely. Sakura could feel herself start to get wet as Naruto played with her breasts. When Sakura reached for Naruto's clothes, the blonde-haired boy nodded and let Sakura sit up.

After a few seconds the two ninjas had shed their clothes and hit the sheets naked. Embracing each other, the two lovers rolled around while they explored each other's mouths. Naruto loved how Sakura tasted like sweet cherries. Sweat began to bead on his skin as Sakura's soft breasts rubbed into his chest.

Rolling off of her, Naruto lay next to Sakura, his leg overlapping hers as his hand reached for her hot honeypot. In response to Naruto's touching her pink lips, her hand went to his throbbing shaft. The two kissed sweetly as they got each other off. Naruto's free hand went to Sakura's breast and squeezed while his tongue mingled with hers. "Naruto…" she whispered as her thumb ran across the head of his manhood, smearing the drop of pre-cum dripping out of his throbbing shaft. She bit down on her lip as Naruto slipped a finger inside of her.

Her body instinctively heated up as he slipped another in, his digits probing her wet hole. "I want to taste you…" she said, her cheeks matching her hair as the blood rushed to her face.

Kissing her forehead, Naruto nodded. "Go ahead, Sakura. I want to taste you too."

Smiling tenderly, Sakura sat up and got on top of him. She laid down until her face was in front of his long length and her pussy was in front of her fiancé's face. Both ninjas moaned as they gave the other oral, partaking in the steamy 69 position. Sakura purred at Naruto's hot taste while bobbing her head up and down, taking him as deep as she could go.

Her hands cupped his balls while her lover ate her out. Naruto found himself in seventh heaven as he licked Sakura's honeypot. His hands ran across her delicate back, feeling all of the curves of her smooth body while he indulged in her taste. "Mmmhhh…."

Sakura could feel a hot tingling build inside of her but she wasn't going to cum yet; she wanted to climax together with Naruto. Her hands played with the blonde boy's balls while she pulled her head back, licking the weeping slit to his cock. Naruto refused to lose either in this sexual battle. His hands massaged her peachy ass while running his tongue against her sensitive clit.

Both foreign to the pleasures of the flesh, they simultaneously moaned into each other as they climaxed together. Sakura gulped down Naruto's hot treat, his thick taste landing on her tongue as he exploded in her mouth. Naruto likewise swallowed her juices as she gushed on his face, her taste making Naruto's mind melt.

Sakura rolled off of Naruto and panted for air. She'd never climaxed that hard before. "Wow… that was…wow…" When she felt hands grab her legs, she opened her eyes to see Naruto mounting her. "N-Naruto?" she muttered.

The boy smiled tenderly at her as he pushed her legs back, leaving Sakura's feet in the air. His cock was still rock hard and he knew what he wanted: he wanted to make Sakura scream his name. "Are you ready?" he asked as he rubbed the head against her hole, her juices lubing up the head.

When Sakura smiled and nodded he pushed into her pussy. Naruto's eyes shut as Sakura's warm walls enveloped him. Sakura groaned as Naruto filled her, claiming her virginity.

The boy moaned Sakura's name as he began to pump in and out of her. Sakura's toes curled as her body was wracked with ecstasy. She'd wanted this for so long and it was even better than anything she'd ever imagined. "Naruto!" she moaned repeatedly, his name becoming her chant as he began to pump in and out of her faster.

Naruto's hips slapped against her thighs as he put Sakura's legs on his shoulders. Her walls continuously squeezed him as his cock pistoned in and out of her rapidly. His eyes became glued to her breasts as they bounced with thrust. He leaned down and pinned Sakura beneath him as his thrusts increased in tempo. "Sakura! You're so tight!" he groaned, the bed shaking and banging against the wall as the two fornicated.

"Yes!" Sakura moaned heavenly, the ecstasy washing her away. "So good! My pussy feels so good, Naruto!" She clutched the bedsheets as the tension inside her began to wind up again. "So big! So deep!" she cried out, crying out his name over and over again.

Naruto could feel his balls swell as the pleasure began to pool inside of him. Sweat dripped down his back as he made Sakura his. "Sakura!" he groaned as the tension inside him became too much to bear. "I'm gonna cum!" Pulling out of her, he stroked his cock hard and fast before gushing all over Sakura's beautiful body, staining her chest and stomach. The feeling was too much for the pinkette and pushed her over the edge.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out as she climaxed along with her fiancée. Her toes curled as her pussy squirted, the darkened room looking bright to her fading vision. She had just enough coherence to feel Naruto kiss her, sharing the moment of bliss alongside her. Spent, the boy grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned her up, tossing the soiled garment to the floor before lying beside her. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

Whilst Naruto and Sakura slept beside each other at the hospital a sleeping red head awakens, Kushina looks around and is stunned to see herself in a hospital tears come from her eyes, how did she get here, it's been so long since she was conscious, that bastard Danzo kidnapped her, so long ago and experimented on her.

Just then the door opens and she looks up and sees her old friend Tsunade who walks over to her and pulls out of the tubes from her mouth and helps her sit up. She looks at Kushina her old friend and inwardly smiles ' _I'm so happy she's awake I wonder how Naruto will feel._ ' "I'm glad your finally awake it's been a few days since you was rescued, by your son, and niece and a few others."

Kushina smiles "It's good to see you Tsunade, where is my son, is he OK."

Tsunade smiles "Naruto's just fine, he's at the Namikaze compound with the rest of the Uzumaki Clan, he's been so worried about you."

Kushina cries that her son's worried about her "What about Danzo."

Tsunade smiles "Don't worry about him right now."

Kushina ignores her "What happened to that bastard."

Tsunade smiles "If you must know he's dead Naruto killed him."

Kushina nods "Good, take me to my son, please."

Tsunade sighs "You just woke up rest for now."

Kushina is about to then asks Tsunade a question "What is the date."

Tsunade is confused at first then smiles "It's the 10th October Naruto's birthday."

Kushina smiles "Then take me to the Namikaze compound I want to surprise my Sochi."

Tsunade sighs "Stubborn as always, Naruto gets that from you, you know."

Kushina nods and Tsunade helps her up, she allows Kushina to change into fresh clothes before they leave the hospital and she escorts Kushina to the Namikaze compound with ANBU escort which so happens to involve Yūgao who's also happy she's awake.

Tsunade helps her in then she leaves to head back to the hospital whilst Kushina looks around the compound she then heads into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for her son and the rest of the people staying here.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura are still cuddled up together when Naruto wakes up he looks to the side and sees his Sakura-Chan and kisses her forehead and she smiles "Morning Naruto-Kun, did you sleep well."

Naruto grins "I haven't slept better in my life especially with you beside me."

She blushes and then sniffs "Someone's cooking and it smells nice let's get dressed and head down for some breakfast shall we."

He looks at her and nods "Hey, Sakura-Chan, what happened yesterday."

She looks at him as she gets dressed "It was one of the best things I've ever felt; I'm so happy right now."

Naruto smiles "After breakfast, I'll visit my mom."

Sakura smiles "She'd like that; I'll go change in my room wait for me, OK."

He nods "OK."

A few minutes later there both heading downstairs it seems everyone's still asleep which is weird so just who is cooking then. They head into the kitchen, as they arrive in the kitchen they both stop in their tracks.

Kushina hears a gasp and turns around and sees her son all grown up and a girl beside him, with Pink hair she smiles "Morning Sochi."

Naruto looks at his mother in shock ' _She's awake._ ' "Mom."


	15. Family Reunited

**The Last Uzumaki Part 15 Family Reunited**

 **A/N: Hey everyone back again it's been a while but now it's time for an update so here it is for you**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story**

Naruto and Kushina stare at each other, for Naruto it's seeing his mother for the first time awake of course he saw her plenty of times in her coma, finding her in that bastard Danzo's underground lair was a shock to say the least, he doesn't really know what to think of her being alive.

He always wondered of course where his parents went of course now he knows she was kidnapped according to the documents he read she was taken the day of his birth.

Finding out that Danzo tried to experiment on her made his blood boil, it also made his blood boil that she was so close to him and yet so far away annoyed him greatly that was until he was banished, it makes him wonder if he'd never returned he would never have known she was even alive.

He spent a lot of time just standing beside her bed he never touched her at all until Karin told him to hold her hand which he did. He wanted her to wake up more than he thought she's his mother after all, but he's also scared to have a mother is something he always wanted and now he has one he doesn't know what to do, or how to act.

Which brings us back to the here and now his mother being awake and standing across from him with his future fiancé beside him? For Kushina it's only the second time she's ever seen her baby boy the first time was just before Minato took him away to have the Kyuubi sealed in him.

It broke her heart to know what fate may become of her baby, she knows that people hated her at first because she was once in the same situation as her son, she wasn't as gullible as Minato to think that the village would treat him as a hero although she secretly hoped they would, at least he would have Mikoto his godmother to look after him. Plus there was her old friends surely they would have took him in or at least looked after him, as a favour to her.

Now she's seeing him for the second time 16 years later, he's such a handsome young man and she's glad he looks so much like Minato, his eyes though give off a different look, a look of sadness, and having a harsh life, she hopes she can find out why that is, a part of her is crying inside, knowing he grew up without her, but now there reunited and she will never leave him again.

Then there is the Pink Haired girl beside her son, they seem close the pink hair is familiar to her, but she doesn't think too much on it and looks back at her son. It's been five minutes since Naruto said Mom; neither has moved so far it's like there frozen in time or something.

Naruto doesn't know what to do, how to react around her, this is so unbelievable to him, he can't deny he always wondered who his parents are, he never even knew if she was alive or dead until Karin told him that the women laying down unconscious on the bed in Danzo's underground base was his mom, and now she's awake and in front of him.

For Kushina she also doesn't know what to do part of her wants to run over and hug her baby, but his facial expressions are confusing she can see confusion, sadness, anger whether it's at her she doesn't know, she hopes not does he hate her, it would break her heart if that was true, does he think she abandoned him or never loved him.

While Naruto and Kushina are having their inner turmoil, Sakura is just watching them, she watches her Fiancé knowing that for him it's strange he never knew about his mother and now she's right there in front of him and he doesn't know how to act she can't say she wouldn't be in a similar predicament.

She then looks at Naruto's mom and sees her facial expressions she's worried, Ino's told her about such expressions and know she's in pain somehow, she then looks at Naruto and sees why it's like he's running through his emotions and one is anger is it at his mom or at Danzo, she then looks back at his mom and can guess that she thinks her son hates her, she knows that's not true he's spent hours by her bed.

She then nudges Naruto and whispers to him "Naruto-Kun, go and hold your mother, she thinks you hate her, just look at her, she's almost about to cry."

He looks at her in shock then looks at his mom ' _How can she think that, I guess she misjudged my expressions._ ' He then steps forward; and hugs her, Kushina has her head lowered in shame but is surprised when she feels two strong arms hug her. She looks up and cries her baby doesn't hate her and is hugging her.

"My beautiful baby, I love you so much, I'm so sorry for not being by your side."

"I love you to mom, I just never knew about you until recently, I always wondered what happened to my parents, thinking did they abandon me or hate me I just never knew, I guess I just don't know how to really react to all this."

"It's OK Sochi, I understand, I will never leave your side again, and we both loved you very much never think over wise, OK, you're a handsome young man, I'm so sorry I couldn't watch you grow up."

Sakura wipes away a stray tear from her eyes the man she loves is holding his mother, something she will never feel again, after her disownment from her parents, she can only wonder how they're both feeling right now but it makes her happy nonetheless.

Just then they hear talking and are joined by the rest of the Uzumaki's of Karin, Gale, Tayuya, and Honoka and the only non Uzumaki Yukio. All of them freeze upon seeing the heart-warming reunion between mother and son. For Karin and Gale this is a momentous occasion, as Kushina is Karin's aunt and Gale is Kushina and Naruto's Royal Guard, so seeing them hugging brings smiles to all witnessing the scene.

Tayuya, Honoka, Gale and Yukio then see Sakura not knowing about her but Tayuya then grins as she can now guess what happened with all that noise last night. She then stops smiling as she tries to remember her own mother or father but can't because of the damn cursed seal.

Kushina then breaks away from hugging her son and sees the others she knows Gale, although he's got quite old since then, there are three other redheads, they could be Uzumaki's she thinks, the other man is an unknown but as he's here he must be important.

She then looks back at her son "No girls are coming near my son for a few years; I have a lot of catching up to do and want some mother and son bonding time."

Naruto scratched his head "Mom, I'm engaged to a few girls already, Sakura-Chan is one of them, plus there are four others."

She looks at her son then the girl who was with her son who smiles shyly at her the name is familiar but it's unclear at the moment she then turns back to her son "Why would you have five Fiancés son."

Gale answers for Naruto "Lady Kushina, it's great that you are awake, there has been many changes for young Master Naruto here, as you are aware he's of the Uzumaki Clan as are these three girls, he's the Clan Head, well was now you're alive it's confusing, he's also the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, and as such he has an obligation to restore his clan."

Kushina looks confused she looks at her son and then Gale ' _Uzukage, but that's not possible Uzushiogakure was destroyed_ ' "That can't be possible Uzushiogakure was destroyed 36 years ago."

Naruto smiles "It was but I had it rebuilt over three years ago, luckily I had someone rebuild it like it used to look as he visited Uzushiogakure when he was my age with his parents."

She smiles then gets confused when she doesn't see a Leaf Headband on him or any of the others minus Sakura the others have the Uzu headband. ' _This makes no sense why would he be the Uzukage, isn't he a ninja of the Leaf._ ' "But you're a Konoha Ninja aren't you."

Naruto shakes his head when he first returned he would have cursed this village sometimes he feels like doing it still "Not anymore mom, I was banished from here after a failed retrieval mission years ago, I wandered around for a while, then visited Sunagakure and found out about my Clan and where they came from, Temari another of my Fiancé's helped me find this information out."

"I then travelled to Uzu myself, I then visited the Land of Waves and Had Tazuna, the man I just mentioned who visited Uzu many years ago come to Uzu and he helped rebuild it, I then came here to get what was owed to me by this village, and well along the way I interviewed potential wives."

"Sakura-Chan was one of them along with Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Higurashi whose father was also an Uzumaki, plus like I said I already arranged to marry Temari and made an alliance with Suna and from the Land of Snow Koyuki Kazahana the Daimyō."

Sakura chuckles "It's now the Land Of Spring Naruto-Kun." Naruto just nods to her.

Kushina smiles "Well I can't wait to visit Uzushiogakure again, but now I think formal introductions are in order I am the Clan Matriarch."

Karin smiles "I am Karin Uzumaki, I'm Naruto's cousin Aunt Kushina."

Tayuya smiles "My name is Tayuya Uzumaki, I don't know if I'm related to any of you this damn cursed Seal prevents me from remembering them."

Kushina growls at that damn Cursed Seal "Don't worry I'll get it off you somehow, don't you worry."

Honoka then smiles and waves "My name is Honoka Uzumaki, like Tayuya-Chan, I don't know my parent's I was an orphan."

Gale smiles "You already know me so move along."

Yukio smiles "It's an honour to meet Lord Naruto's mother I am Yukio Namikawa I am Lord Uzumaki ANBU Commander well Co-Commander."

Sakura then sighs "My name is Sakura, I'm the apprentice of Lady Tsunade my surname well I don't have one at the moment I was disowned by my parents. So it's just Sakura at the moment" She giggles "Well until I marry Naruto-Kun, then I'll be Sakura Uzumaki."

Kushina nods but wonders why she would have been disowned "Well hello to all of you it's nice meeting you and my niece we will catch up more soon" She then turns to Sakura "Sakura, dear who were your parents and why were you disowned."

Sakura gets hugged by Naruto and she smiles at him then looks at Kushina "My parents were Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno, I was disowned because I love Naruto, and because of the Kyuubi, it killed most of my family the night it attacked, aunt's uncles, nieces and nephews, grandparents all gone."

"When the village started calling Naruto-Kun a demon they believed it also they believed he was the Kyuubi reincarnate, so they hated him like everyone else, when he was banished they were overjoyed, although they would have preferred he was dead."

She then looks at Naruto "When me and Naruto were younger we were on the same Genin Team, I admit at first we wasn't close but overtime we grew closer, my parents hated that I was one the same team as a murderer or so they called him."

"When Naruto-Kun was banished, I learned the truth about Naruto-Kun's burden the Kyuubi, and I realised my real feelings for Naruto, of course it was years before I saw him he was 12 when he was banished."

"Then he came back to the village and I heard about Naruto looking for possible wives and so I put my name down, my parents found out and demanded I take my name off the list but I said no so they disowned me, which was about a week ago."

Kushina and the others who didn't know the truth are all shocked of course she told Naruto last night who just hugs her tighter. For Kushina she's disgusted as Mebuki was one of her best friends when she was here, could she really be that messed up in the head. ' _I'll give that bitch a piece of my mind before we leave._ '

She then hugs both Naruto and Sakura "You will be an Uzumaki soon Sakura OK."

Naruto smiles "When we leave which will be as soon as you are able to walk Sakura-Chan will be coming with us."

Kushina smiles "Not a problem, so when do I meet these other Fiancé's of yours, I know your birthday party tonight."

Naruto groans remembering what usually happens on his birthday in this village "I don't really celebrate my birthday well I do now but being here in this village my birthday was always hell for me."

She smiles "I understand, but I'm sure your friends will want to see you before you leave, plus I also want to meet the future brides of my son that will give me loads of grandkids, plus you won't be here for much longer and you're the Uzukage they wouldn't dare try anything."

Sakura blushed at her soon to be Mother-In-Law's words, Naruto doesn't say anything but just sighs "Fine, but you're right I won't be here that long."

She grins "OK, well now I think I should get back to breakfast, and your birthday cake."

Sakura being the only doctor here goes into Doctor Mode, "Mrs Uzumaki, you have been in a Coma for 16 years you're not fit enough to be rushing around you need to rest."

Kushina looks at her in shock "I'm sorry but you can't order me around Sakura."

They then all here "Actually she can, as can I you stubborn women." Kushina and the others all see Tsunade standing there by the door as Yukio let her in. "Although I am the Hokage, I am also the Head Doctor in this village and Sakura as my apprentice is a doctor in her own right and will surpass me soon, so I order you to rest Kushina, I'm surprised you're still standing as it is."

Kushina grins "A doctor aye Sakura impressive as for why I'm still standing I admit I barely am but it's because I'm an Uzumaki, and we have advanced healing, it's what we do."

Naruto smirks ' _So Kyuubi may not have been the whole reason I healed so quickly,_ ' He then gets an idea "Hey mom, do you know Shadow Clone Jutsu." When she nods he continues "So create a clone to cook then sit down like Sakura-Chan said you need rest."

Kushina pouted at being reprimanded by her son but just shrugs and creates a clone then gets led to the couch and sits down while the clone starts on the breakfast and cake.

Naruto and Sakura sit next to each other with Kushina sitting the other side of her son. When the others sit down she turns to Tsunade "So how long until I can walk as normal."

Tsunade rubs her chin in thought "You could do with some physical therapy, I'd say about a month, that should be good enough to get you to Uzushiogakure."

Naruto sighs "I can't stay here that long I'm the Uzukage remember I've kind of been here to long already, I have to leave within the next three days."

Kushina smiles "I'm leaving when Sochi leaves, and nothing will change that."

Tsunade just sighs ' _Stubborn as always but I see her point._ ' "Fine, but you will take it easy, I'll make it an order if I have to, and Sakura will monitor you throughout the journey."

Kushina grins "That's fine with me, I'm still weak, and well I think I need a shower."

Tsunade nods "I remember the layout of this house so I'll help you, come on."

As soon as Tsunade and Kushina are gone Tayuya turns to Naruto and Sakura "So I guess that was you two last night we all heard it did you two have fun."

Kushina shouts down stairs "I hope you two give me grandbabies soon."

Naruto and Sakura both blush at the accusation "Mom/Mrs Uzumaki."

They just hear laughing coming from everyone upstairs and downstairs making Naruto and Sakura even more uncomfortable.

They forgot about the Clone who then shouts from the kitchen "I want two grandbabies from each woman try and mix and match also so I can spoil them all rotten."

The two said teenagers can't stop blushing it's uncomfortable as it is. Tayuya then laughs "I'm so glad I'm not one of your Fiancé's, although I wouldn't say no if you asked."

Naruto just groans "Should have left you in jail."

Sakura although uncomfortable with the situation giggles "I have no problem with having kids with you someday Naruto-Kun, as for you Tayuya why don't you ask him,"

Naruto groans "She could be family we find out who her parents are first then after who knows." He then looks at Sakura "You really mean that Sakura-Chan."

Tayuya grins "You mean you're open to it, cool."

Sakura giggles "Yes I am sure, as I'm sure that Ino would love to also, maybe even Tenten but after hearing Ino's wet dreams about you, I'm sure she'd want kids with you."

Tayuya laughs "I'll have to ask Ino about these wet dreams, maybe get me some ideas."

Karin chuckles "They could be quite graphic, and funny."

Naruto and the rest of the males in the room all face palm. Sakura just groans "I have heard her she talks in her sleep, plus she told me about them in intimate detail, she's a pervert plain and simple." She then grins "Actually when she first saw you and Karin she was jealous of Karin, I guess we all were."

Karin chuckles "Really you were jealous, Naruto-Kun's my cousin so not going to happen plus he's more of a brother figure then cousin."

Naruto grins "Let's hope those perverted sensei of mine don't hear about them Pervy Sage would put them in those damn smut books."

The clone of Kushina then calls from the Kitchen "Who's Pervy Sage Sochi."

Naruto groans "Jiraiya, he trained me for a month during the Chunin exams he tried making me into a pervert but failed."

The clone nods "Good, I'll have to kick his ass when I see him."

A short time later Kushina and Tsunade come back downstairs and they all sit down for breakfast with Karin helping her Aunt Clone dish up breakfast.

While there eating breakfast Karin turns to Sakura "So did you get Naruto-Kun, a present, or was seducing him your gift."

Sakura blushes again "No not yet, I have to get a Kimono also."

Karin nods "Yea me also. Plus a gift for my cousin."

Tsunade then turns to all the young Uzumaki girls and Sakura "After breakfast why don't you all go shopping for gifts and Kimono's if you don't already have some, plus get Ino and Tenten on it also, maybe even his other friends."

They all nod and after breakfast they do just that Sakura gives Naruto a kiss on the lips before leaving to meet up with Ino and Tenten and the others to go shopping, there is no chance Ino would say no plus it's for her Fiancé.


End file.
